Precisamente tu
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Lily no piensa admitir que le gusta un Marauder, las demas chicas tp pero al igual, esta premio anual tiene muchos secretos por descubrir aun, especialmente..que hacer con Severus Snape! Marauders and Co. dejen RW Fin de la primera etapa
1. No me da la gana de admitirlo

_**Precisamente tú**_

**Primera Etapa**

Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, yo solo los uso con fines de diversión, las demás usos que les de se quedan en las profundidades recónditas de mi cochina mente, así que Rowling por esos usos no me puede demandar (jeje)

_Disclaimer:_

_- James: yo también soy de Rowling?_

_-Claudia: ganas no me faltan de que seas mío, pero me conformare con tu hijo_

_-James: ¿hijo? Yo no tengo ninguno_

_-Claudia: no lo tienes ahora, pero cuando lo tengas y sea grande, será un bombón como vos_

_-James: - Pero, ven acá y te demuestro que el futuro padre también puede hacer maravillas – dijo agarrándome y atrayéndome hacia sí_

_- Claudia: vete que ahí vienen Lily y JK_

_- James: Diablos! Que inoportunos_

_Capitulo.1 No me da la gana de admitirlo_

- Lily por favor, somos tus amigas, admite que te estas muriendo por Potter – decía sumamente divertida su amiga y compañera de curso MaryAnne Sheffield, una bella pero extremadamente tímida castaña de ojos negros

- No Mary, creo que es solo un insoportable, arrogante y engreído bravucón, todavía no me explico como pudieron nombrarlo Premio Anual – bufó ella

- Por que además de todo, es muy inteligente – apunto mordaz su otra compañera del séptimo curso, Samantha McKinnon, una exuberante rubia de ojos azules cuya primordial característica era su arrogancia

- Tu mejor comentario – dijo Lily molesta - además déjame recordarle señorita McKinnon que la pillé mirando excesivamente a cierto chico que si mal no recuerdo se llama...

- Sirius Black – contesto rápido MaryAnne

- YO mirando a Black? Oh por dios ¿que tiene Black de especial? – preguntó Samantha

- Es guapo, inteligente, sumamente interesante y rebelde – contesto insinuante MaryAnne

- El mismo ego de Potter – apunto Lily

- Creo que a alguien por aquí se le olvido que se muere por que el profesor Slughorn la ponga de pareja de trabajo con Remus – dijo Samantha vengativa

- Yo no he dicho eso – Protesto MaryAnne

- Yo dije que fueras tu? – preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción Samantha

- oh, bueno, no... pero... – empezó a decir MaryAnne

- Ok, callaos todas, vamos a presuponer que fuera cierto pero ¿se imaginan lo que diría todo el mundo si llegásemos a salir con alguno de los Merodeadores? Mínimo, nos rayamos, bueno, por Remus no tanto – admitió Lily

- a ti como que te cae muy bien – insinuó MaryAnne

- Si, de hecho, es el UNICO que me cae bien, no se como puede soportar a los otros dos, y el tonto de Peter tampoco – contesto Lily tranquila

- ¿vieron en el tablón de anuncios que las pruebas serán el fin de semana, me gustaría jugar – comento Samantha

- Si de vaina sabes volar... – dijo Lily – imaginarte detrás de una Quaffle es ¿como decirlo? Alucinante, creo sinceramente mi querida amiga, que estás loca de remate

- Yo solo dije que me gustaría presentarme –se defendió Samantha

- Ok las tres, aquí, hagamos un pacto – propuso Samantha

- que clase de pacto? – preguntaron Lily y MaryAnne

- Ninguna de nosotras por mas babeada que este, puede salir con un merodeador y mucho menos besarse, el besarse con uno de ellos se considerará una rotura al pacto, y la que lo rompa...

- Pero si yo no quiero salir con ninguno – exclamo Lily furiosa

- Yo tampoco – dijo MaryAnne

- si lo hacen y si se mueren, para ellos haremos el pacto ok? – dijo Samantha

- ¿se dan cuenta de que si siguen discutiendo nos vamos a perder el desayuno? – dijo MaryAnne consultando su reloj

Las chicas salieron del dormitorio rumbo al Gran Comedor

- LUNAAAATICO POR DIOS! LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS! – grito James exasperado

- No, tengo sueño y quiero dormir un ratito más – se quejo Remus revolviéndose entre las sabanas

- REMUS!- exclamo Sirius mientras se miraba en el espejo del rincón de la habitación – Levántate ya o te saco de aquí aunque sea levitando

- ¿y Colagusano? – Preguntó James – no lo he visto hoy

- estará desayunando ya y nosotros seguimos aquí esperando que Remus decida levantarse – se quejó Sirius – y yo tengo hambre

- que raro Canuto – dijo James irónico - tú con hambre...

- Bueno, que no digan que no se lo advertí – dijo Sirius haciendo un movimiento con su varita y Remus quedo colgando de los tobillos

- ESTA BIEN YA ME LEVANTO! – exclamo Remus colgando, Sirius volvió a hacer el movimiento y Remus quedo otra vez desmadejado sobre la cama, se levanto y se fue directo al baño donde lo oyeron rezongar

- Es que si no fueran ustedes... le habría quitado 15 puntos a la casa por eso

- Es por tu bien, mírate como estas! Van a pensar que no eres capaz de soportar una maldición hecha como dios manda en clase de DCAO – contesto James

Al bajar se encontraron en la entrada del comedor a las chicas

- Eh Evans! – Dijo James – indecisa sobre romper la dieta? – comento al verla parada sin tener intención de entrar al comedor

- Cállate Potter! – Exclamo Lily al oírlo – por que no vas a ver si te puedes comer todo lo que hay en la mesa de Gryffindor a ver si te indigestas y por hoy nos liberas de tu molesta presencia?

- Y dejar de molestarte hoy? Creo que es mala idea – dijo James como sopesando las opciones

- Pelirroja! – dijo Sirius – estas malhumorada o es mi impresión?

- Ver a Potter en las mañanas arruina el desayuno de cualquier mortal – contesto Lily con acidez

- Bueno, entonces esperare mas tarde para hablar contigo – dijo Remus algo intimidado

- Remus! Pero si no es contigo! Si quieres después de DCAO – contesto Lily - ¿pociones verdad? - El chico asintió – En la biblioteca entonces y las chicas se marcharon hacia la mesa justo para evitar al que llego en ese momento

- ¿Es que en ningún lugar del castillo me libro de toparme con ustedes? – dijo un chico de pelo negro y grasiento que venia de las mazmorras

- Quejicus! – Dijo alegremente Sirius – creo que se te olvido lavarte el pelo otra vez

- Severus, aun no conoces un producto que se llama "Champú", se usa para lavarse el pelo – dijo Peter medio tímido

- No estoy para tus malos chistes Black, haz el favor de apartarte, estorbas el paso de la gente – contesto Severus Snape, un Slytherin de séptimo curso también

- ¿tu estas incluido en el grupo "gente"? si es así, es el fin del mundo – dijo con gravedad James

- ¿Potter otra vez? – Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras – ven Severus, vamos a desayunar, demasiado insignificantes son estos para perder el tiempo con ellos

- Si Lucius, vamos – dijo dirigiendo una mirada de odio a los tres

- Si váyanse antes de que les eche una maldición – murmuro James – Merlín! Como los detesto a los dos

- Ignóralos James, son dos imbeciles Slytherins – dijo Remus, marchándose a la mesa

desde donde cierto pelinegro no dejaba de mirar a cierta pelirroja que tenia cerca

- Sigue sin querer salir contigo verdad? – preguntó Remus en voz baja mientras comían

- Si, no se que inventarme ya – comento James algo compungido – pero no podrá resistirse mucho tiempo mas ya veras! – dijo recobrando su natural arrogancia

- Lleva desde quinto diciendo lo mismo – dijo divertido Sirius que había oído la conversación – y aun sigue en el mismo puesto

- Pero es que es una cabeza dura! Sigue sin darse cuenta de que es en serio – dijo James

- Yo que tu lo tomaría con mas calma – dijo Peter

- Claro! Han vivido peleando desde que se conocieron en el expreso cuando íbamos a empezar, ella estaba algo perdida y tu, lo único que se te ocurrió fue decirle que si estaba perdida se comprara una brújula! – dijo Sirius

- Es que si la hubieses visto! – Exclamó James recordando – miraba asombrada todo a su alrededor como si creyera que estaba soñando, la mochila se le descosió justo cuando yo iba a entrar detrás de ella y un montón de libros se salieron de el, yo quise ayudarla pero ella se enojo y me dijo que no hacia falta y en vez de entrar en un compartimiento se metió primero en los baños, yo me reí y le dije eso

- eres incorregible Cornamenta – dijo Remus – y eso solo fue el principio

Flash Back

- Hola! Quieres que te ayude, no le hagas caso, es un tonto – dijo un chico de cabello castaño, delgado y de aspecto ligeramente enfermizo

- Gracias, se me descosió la mochila el idiota ese se río de mi y al buscar un asiento me confundí y me metí en los baños, se burlo tanto! – decía compungida una niña de pelo rojo encendido y ojos color esmeralda

- Mi nombre es Remus, Remus Lupin – dijo el chico de pelo castaño

- Yo me llamo Lily Evans – dijo la niña con una encantadora sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano que Remus estrecho

- Déjame que coloque tu baúl en la rejilla – dijo y agarrando el baúl de Lily, lo coloco en el portaequipajes – bueno, yo me voy, nos veremos en le castillo en la selección

- Gracias y adiós – dijo sencillamente

Fin del Flash Back

- Lo peor fue cuando empezaron a burlarse de mí por ir en su ayuda y empezaron a comentar durante la selección – dijo Remus tragando un trozo enorme de tocino

- Si cuando empezamos a asustarte de que irías a Slytherin – Dijo James que estaba terminado su cuenco de avena

- Fue horrible – exclamo Remus

- Me dio mucha risa tu cara y la de Evans cuando se pusieron el sombrero seleccionador ¡Parecía que creyeran que iba a estallar el sombrero! – comento Sirius

Flash Back

- Sabes? A veces a los chicos cuando están así de asustados el sombrero los manda a Slytherin, por que esa es la casa de los cobardes – decía un chico de pelo negro, ojos castaños y gafas redondas con maldad

- ¿Tu crees que yo iría de verdad a esa casa? – preguntó algo nervioso Remus

- estoy casi seguro, en cambio yo se que iré a Gryffindor, mis padres estuvieron allí al igual que todo mi familia, es la casa de la gente valiente, todo lo contrario a Slytherin – decía mordaz tratando de inspirarle al pequeño Remus mas miedo del que ya tenia

-Black, Sirius - dijo la voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall

- Gryffindor! – exclamo el sombrero, el profesor Slughorn de Pociones miro perplejo ante la decisión del sombrero

- Evans, Lily – dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall

La niña de pelo rojo se adelanto, se subió al taburete y la profesora le puso el sombrero

- Merlín! Espero que no me toque su misma casa – decía el chico de pelo negro

- Gryffindor! – grito y la mesa que estaba mas apartada prorrumpió en aplausos de bienvenida Nick Casi Decapitado se quito el sombrero e hizo una breve reverencia a modo de saludo, el chico pelinegro de gafas frunció el entrecejo visiblemente contrariado

-Lupin, Remus - dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall

El chico de aspecto enfermizo que había estado nervioso se fue corriendo al taburete se sentó y espero quietecito a que la profesora se lo pusiese como a los demás y tomara su decisión

- Gryffindor! – grito y el chico suspiro aliviado y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de la chica de pelo rojo

Malfoy, Lucius – dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall

- ese chico idiota! Seguro que va a Slytherin – comentaba el chico de pelo negro a otro que se encontraba a su lado pero no había acabado de decirlo y el sombrero ya había decidido

- Slytherin! – grito el sombrero

-Potter, James - dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall

El chico de pelo negro se adelanto con seguridad y se sentó en el taburete el sombrero apenas había tocado su cabeza cuando grito

- Gryffindor! – y se fue a sentar a la mesa orgulloso con los demás Gryffindors

-Pettigrew, Peter – el chico más pequeño del grupo se adelanto y se coloco el sombrero, que tardo un buen rato en decidirse, finalmente la abertura cerca del ala se abrió y grito:

-Gryffindor! – el chico salio corriendo a la mesa lo mas rápido que pudo

- Snape, Severus – un niño pálido de pelo negro, largo, liso y de aspecto grasiento se acerco y se sentó en el taburete con aspecto hosco

- Slytherin – y el niño sonrió levemente con satisfacción y se fue a sentar con los demás chicos de su casa

Fin del flash back

----------------- ------------------

Que tal el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les parece una de merodeadores más? ¿Quieren lanzarme una Avada Kedavra? Todo eso es bienvenido en sus rewiews, pero aunque tiene todo lo conocido de Los Marauders y algunos que también existen (aunque el mundo este mejor sin ellos como en el caso de Snape) hay muchas mas cosas que no sabemos y aquí esta lo que mi imaginación le contesta a todo eso, por favor envíenme sus rewiews para saber que tal les parece sea bueno o malo ¡Igual!


	2. No es justo profesora!

_Capitulo 2 No es justo profesora!_

- Hoy veremos las distintas pociones y filtros amorosos existentes – decía el profesor Slughorn, jefe de la casa Slytherin - como todos aquí sabrán, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en el colegio, pero aun así, deben aprender su composición y a preparar correctamente una, dichos filtros no hacen que una persona se enamore de otra, sino que producen una obsesión fácilmente confundible con el amor legitimo salvo que, si la persona deja de beber dicha poción, lo efectos pasaran por completo al cabo de un par de días – Si Señorita Evans? – inquirió el profesor al ver la mano de Lily levantada

- como uno puede reconocer la diferencia entre una persona que ha bebido Amortentia y otra que simplemente este enamorada auténticamente? – preguntó

- Usted, con solo mirar a los ojos de la persona debería saber la respuesta señorita Evans, las personas que han bebido Amortentia tienen una mirada característica por ser algo embotada y ensoñadora, a diferencia de uno que no, que experimentaría muchos cambios en la mirada según la situación – contestó Slughorn

Los chicos se esforzaron para hacer la poción, sin embargo, Remus tenis cierta dificultad con la suya como de costumbre, Pociones era la materia que peor se le daba

-Pettigrew, por dios, esto no es Amortentia es lodo – dijo Slughorn usando un cucharón para levantar un poco de su poción y con un movimiento de varita desapareció la poción de Peter

- Lily – susurro Remus – mi poción tiene color verde no rojo ¿que hago?

- cuantas raíces de margarita le echaste? – pregunto Lily entre susurros

- no se, creo que un poco así – y le mostró una cantidad similar a la que le había agregado a la poción

- es demasiado, agrégale un poco mas de jugo de granada – susurro ella por la comisura para que el profesor Slughorn no viera que hablaban

Remus le agrego un poco mas de jugo de granada y su poción adquirió un tono rojo pálido

- Todavía sigue pálida – le dijo Remus nervioso mirando si venia Slughorn

- agrégale un poco mas de sangre de salamandra pero solo un poquito – susurro Lily

Remus hizo lo que Lily le indico y su poción tuvo el mismo tono escarlata de la de ella, justo en el momento que Slughorn se acercaba a su pupitre

- Veamos señor Lupin – Slughorn miro dentro del caldero de Remus examinándolo – me alegro de decirle que usted ha logrado una Amortentia decente – miro los calderos de Lily, James y Sirius que estaban cerca – y la de los señores Potter y Black como de costumbre, están bien, la de usted señorita Evans es la mejor de todas, diez puntos para Gryffindor

Lily sonrió satisfecha y todos se levantaron para salir del aula luego de la campana, Lily aprovecho el tumulto para coger una botella de su Amortentia y la guardo rápidamente en su túnica haciéndoles un guiño a las chicas para que se rezagaran

- ¿que estas tramando? – preguntó Samantha al mirar la cara de Lily donde una sonrisa picara se dibujaba

- Tengo una botella de Amortentia prefecta lista para una travesura a cierto merodeador – dijo con malicia

- Y quien será el afortunado que la beberá? – pregunto intrigada MaryAnne

- Bueno... tenia pensado hacerles una broma pero se me ha ocurrido algo mejor aun, vamos a sortearla y quien se la gane se la da al merodeador que le plazca – propuso Lily

- Disculpa señorita ¿que hizo usted con Lily? ¿A donde metió a mi amiga? – dijo Samantha sacudiéndola

- Muy graciosa, soy yo – dijo seria

- Tu exponiéndote a que nos expulsen justo en el ultimo año? – preguntaba MaryAnne incrédula

- No nos expulsaran, es una simple broma para un arrogante y bravucón – dijo Lily

- Eso tiene nombre y apellido: James Potter – Contesto Samantha

- bueno, eso es cuestión de echárselo en el jugo de calabaza en alguna de las comidas – dijo MaryAnne – lo que no se es como hacerlo sin que nos vean

- Eso lo resolveremos, por lo pronto, yo llevare la botellita en mi túnica hasta que se presente la ocasión así que, solo nos resta esperar

Al sonar el timbre, las chicas se dirigieron directamente al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sacaron los libros pergamino y pluma y se dispusieron a esperar cuando repentinamente aparecieron los Merodeadores

- Hola chicas! – exclamo Sirius al verlas – Sin pareja para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

- Cuando es? – Pregunto MaryAnne inocente – no hemos visto aun el tablón de anuncios

- Pues todavía no han dicho nada, pero pensé que igual, estaban a la caza de un buen prospecto con quien salir – dijo James mirando a Lily insinuantemente

- No se cuantas veces te lo he dicho en mi vida pero no saldría contigo aunque tuviese que escoger entre tu y el calamar gigante! – dijo Lily algo colorada por la ira

- Yo no te he dicho que te estaba invitando – contesto James con toda la parsimonia que fue capaz

- de verdad que eres INSOPORTABLE E INSUFRIBLE! – grito Lily

- Pero aun así, somos los mas codiciados del colegio, no podemos dar el lujo de escoger, cosas que algunas de las "afortunadas" no saben apreciar – dijo mordaz con el termino "algunas" se refería a la misma Lily

- Te odio James Potter – exclamo furiosa

- Que curioso! Yo no pienso que sea eso lo que de verdad sientes por mi – dijo James – vamos Evans, admítelo, lo que te corta de salir conmigo es el orgullo, el mero orgullo nada mas

Acto seguido Lily se lanzo directo a James y le apunto con la varita

- Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir Potter – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

- No tengo por que hacerlo, la verdad duele, ¿cierto? – dijo con la mayor tranquilidad

- CALLATE MALDITO BRAVUCON ENGREIDO – grito Lily perdiendo completamente los estribos

- Señorita Evans, Señor Potter, los quiero a ambos en mi despacho a las 5, además de 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor por el escándalo – Dijo el profesor Timms – y además informare a la Profesora Mc Gonagall de lo sucedido

- todo por tu maldita culpa Potter! – dijo ella al pasar por su lado furibunda

La clase de DCAO transcurrió con total calma, al salir para la comida las chicas iban comentando lo sucedido

- No quiero pensar que el primer día de clases ya tengo una detención, todo por culpa de ese maldito, insoportable, ególatra, insensible – se quejaba Lily pero fue interrumpida

- Guapo, arrogante e irresistible James Potter, el cual cada vez que me pide que salga con él, le digo que no cuando me muero por decir si – comento Samantha

- Tu también Sam! – Exclamo Lily- Falta que te pongas de su parte

- No, solo digo lo que es evidente – comento tranquilamente Samantha – no se por que te empeñas en negártelo hasta a ti misma

- De verdad Cornamenta que te falta tacto – comentaba Sirius entra clases – tu quieres que Evans salga contigo, pero tu arrogancia hermano, esa es la que pone el pastel

- Aja, entonces que se supone que debería hacer Don Juan de Marcos – contesto con sorna

- tienes que bajarte esos humos, funciona con la mayoría de las chicas que conoces pero con Evans no funciona y no funcionara nunca, que te lo digo yo – aseveraba Sirius – Lily Evans no es como el resto, ella es diferente, mas inteligente, bella, tiene mucho de interés

- La quieres anotar en tu lista de conquistas? – preguntó medio molesto James

- Hermano, si tu no estuvieses detrás de ella, te juro que lo hubiese intentado, es una chica que vale la pena el esfuerzo – contesto Sirius pacientemente – pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte, es que siendo como has sido hasta ahora de arrogante, no te la vas a ganar jamás

Peter observaba la discusión callado sin decir esta boca es mía

- Y entonces? ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? – pregunto James perdido

- Debes mostrarle tu lado humano, o sea, tu sensibilidad, dejar de maldecir a Severus en su presencia y por lo que más quieras, no la acoses – aconsejo Sirius

- Son las cinco! – Grito Lily – tengo que ir al despacho del profesor Timms

Lily salio disparada y llego justo al mismo tiempo a la puerta de despacho que James

- Hola Lily – dijo james tranquilamente

- Apártate de mi camino Potter, lo único que consigo de ti es problemas – contesto Lily de mala gana

El profesor abrió la puerta y les explico su castigo

- Tienen que ir directo a las mazmorras La señorita Evans se encargará de encurtir tentáculos de murtlap para hacerlos en escabeche – Lily hizo de inmediato una mueca de asco intenso, era sabido que ella le tenia repulsión a toda criatura viscosa – Y el señor Potter se encargara de limpiar el suelo de las mazmorras – James sonrió – sin magia señor Potter- la sonrisa de satisfacción de James se desvaneció en el acto

Los dos pasaron dos horas y media en las mazmorras cumpliendo sus castigos y de vez en cuando Lily lanzaba una mirada asesina a James quien se limitaba a sonreír (tratando de ser mas amable como le había dicho Sirius) al terminar, se fueron al comedor para la cena pero al salir los intercepto Mc Gonagall

- Señorita Evans, Señor Potter, por favor, tengan ustedes la amabilidad de acompañarme – dijo Mc Gonagall con su seriedad habitual

Lily dio una última mirada a Sam y Mary que seguían comiendo y siguió a la profesora a través del corredor rumbo a su despacho, al llegar la profesora le indico que se sentara,

James se sentó en el asiento vacío contiguo al que ocupaba Lily, cuando la profesora empezó a hablar

- Como sabrán, ambos han sido este año los Premios Anuales, sin embargo, me preocupa su comportamiento que en innumerables ocasiones les ha traído una buena serie de detenciones con diferentes profesores, el caso es que, después de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, hemos decidido que ambos tendrán como tarea especial, compartir las actividades académicas, eso significa que entre ambos harán los preparativos para el baile de Halloween, el de Navidad, y demás que se les asignen en el curso del año escolar – las caras de ambos era de película, Lily estaba estupefacta y James incrédulo –

- Pero Profesora – empezó Lily que fue la primera que se recobro de la impresión – no hay otra manera de arreglar eso

- No, no la hay señorita Evans, la rivalidad entre ambos ha llegado a niveles altos de intolerancia y como imaginaran no puedo permitir que los Premios Anuales, que son de MI casa sigan con ese comportamiento

- No Hay peros! – Exclamo al mirar la cara de Lily, contrariada – cumplirán su castigo y harán un esfuerzo para llevarse mejor si no quieren mas castigo y menos puntos para Gryffindor

------------------------------------

Y este que tal les pareció? Si me preguntan James es adorable, tanta arrogancia hace que sea interesante uno de mis suegros (soy bígama, me case con Harry y Draco... son solo míos jeje en mi imaginación y mis perversos y cochinos sueños) el otro suegro tampoco esta mal pero... creo que ahí prefiero al hijo...(&$·$&) de Draco

Lily quiere o no quiere...? Potter se rendirá o será mas arriesgado en mujeres que su hijito? Sirius se volverá formalito? Remus se arriesga ¿y si descubren que es un licántropo? Jeje véanlo en los próximos capítulos... si la orden tenebrosa o ustedes no me liquidan antes


	3. ¿como hare?

_Capitulo 3 Como haré _

- Tu te imaginas que es ir al baile de Halloween con Potter! – exclamo bufando Lily a sus amigas al sentarse en la sala común a descansar luego de la cena

- Si ¡tú sueño dorado hecho realidad! – exclamo Samantha y ella y MaryAnne soltaron una risa

- Muy graciosas las dos! – dijo refunfuñando Lily

- Bueno, vele el lado positivo, no tienes que preocuparte por tener pareja para el baile – dijo MaryAnne tratando de calmarla

- Si, contando con que Potter ha arruinado todas mis citas desde quinto, significa que no me preocupa que arruine esta, ya eso esta hecho de antemano – dijo Lily con el entrecejo fruncido

- Admite que te gusta Potter! – Dijo Samantha – a nosotras no nos tienes que mentir

- Si no fuese tan arrogante y engreído quizás – dijo Lily pero al mismo tiempo un intenso rubor apareció en sus mejillas

- Y si dejara de serlo por ti Evans – susurro una voz masculina a sus espaldas, era James

- Potter! Que esas espiando mis conversaciones privadas! – dijo Lily para tratar de disimular el embarazo causado por la revelación que sin querer había hecho

- Que yo sepa, la sala común en un sitio publico Evans, así que si queres chismorrear en privados iros al dormitorio – dijo Sirius uniéndose a la conversación

- Se pede saber quien te dijo que abrieras la boca Black? – preguntó Samantha

- Siempre he dicho que eres la hermana perdida de Lucius, tan fría y arrogante que no se como no estas en Slytherin – lo dijo Sirius calculadamente, sabia que con eso Sam perdería la poca paciencia que le quedaba

- Cállate! No repitas eso ni en sueños – dijo enojada Samantha

- Samantha Alguien te ha dicho que te ves mucho mas atractiva e interesante cuando estas enojada, te ves por decirlo de algún modo, sexy – dijo con sobrado aplomo Sirius a una contrariada Sam

- Ok intentándolo por el lado bueno – dijo James – Lily ¿quieres ir al baile de Halloween conmigo este año? - pregunto

- No tengo otra opción – contesto ella

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, ah por cierto, no hace falta que te esmeres mucho en arreglarte ese día, igual te ves preciosa – y dejando a Lily con la boca abierta de la sorpresa se marcho junto con Sirius a su dormitorio

- Bueno, tenemos dos opciones, o aceptamos que ellos vayan con nosotras, o nos iremos al baile más solas que la una – comento MaryAnne como quien no quiere la cosa

- Si, contando que "misteriosamente" nunca aparecen los chicos cuando deberían – contesto Lily

- Bueno, que mas podríamos hacer? Además es nuestro último año aquí, tenemos que pasarlo en grande – apunto Samantha

- bueno, yo voy con James quiera o no, lo único que espero es pasarla bien – dijo Lily

- La pasaras bien y si no te besa antes del fin del baile te quedaras solterona – dijo Samantha

- Sam, a veces eres tan acida como un limón – dijo Lily con amargura

- LO CONSEGUI, LO CONSEGUI LO CONSEGUI – gritaba James dando mas brincos que un frijol

- de que hablas Cornamenta? – pregunto Remus que no había bajado a cenar

- Que, Mc Gonagall nos castigo a Lily y a mí y gracias a eso iré con ella al baile de Halloween – contesto ufano James

- QUEE? – Pregunto Remus – explícame por que se da la casualidad que no entiendo un rábano

- Mc Gonagall nos llevo a su despacho y dijo que la actitud de los Premios Anuales entre si era alarmante que teníamos que llevarnos bien por nuestro bien y el de los puntos de Gryffindor, así que teñíamos que compartir una serie de tareas entre ellas, preparar el baile de Halloween y lo necesario para el banquete de Navidad aparte de ser pareja para abrir el baile de Halloween – contó James

- Y Cornamenta esta feliz por que Lily tuvo que aceptar ir con el gracias al castigo y nuestro querido James no desaprovechará la oportunidad de conquistarla ¿verdad Cornamenta? – dijo Sirius con cara de angelito

- Yo se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad – musito por lo bajo Remus

- Y yo no tengo con quien ir, así que prefiero no hacerlo solo – comento Peter

- Si nunca le dices que estas interesado en ella nunca sabrás si aceptara o no – dijo Sirius – a propósito ¿quien es la afortunada?

- MaryAnne – le contesto James

- QUEE? – Dijo Sirius - ¿tu como lo sabes? ¿Se lo contaste a James y a mi no?

- Me vio una ves intentando escribirle una carta – musito Remus algo avergonzado

- Bueno, si me pides mi opinión, no creo que le seas indiferente, he notado como te mira y eso denota interés – contesto Sirius

- Si, pero el no sabe lo que soy, no sabe que soy un licántropo – dijo Remus con amargura – los seres como yo no tenemos oportunidad

- Por que no le preguntas a ella que piensa en vez de conjeturar lo que no sabes – dijo Sirius – tú no puedes saber lo que piensan y sienten los demás a menos que lo averigües

- Bueno, si ustedes quieren salir con Samantha y con MaryAnne tienen que avisparse, si no, otro les ganara la mano – dijo James

- por que lo dices? – preguntó Sirius receloso

- Por que me pareció oír a Stebbins y a McMillan comentar entre si los aceptarían para el baile – Contesto James – lo escuché esta mañana cuando salíamos de Runas Antiguas

- Roger Stebbins ¿el de nuestro mismo curso? – pregunto Remus con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

- Si y Petrus McMillan de Ravenclaw, si hombre, ese chico pecoso irlandés que trae a varias chicas de cabeza – dijo al notar la mirada de Remus – parece un perro algo pomposo

- Bueno, yo mejor pienso hablar con Lily – dijo Remus

- Te recuerdo que yo iré al baile con ella – dijo James tranquilamente – si no, te dejara

- Es para pedirle consejo, ya sabes que MaryAnne es su mejor amiga, ella sabrá si tendría oportunidad si le pido que sea mi pareja para el baile – Contesto Remus – además es mi amiga, no se por que te preocupas por mi

- Bueno, yo tome mi decisión, le pediré a Samantha que vaya conmigo y que los hados decidan

- Aun no se como se te ocurrió proseguir con Adivinación, es una materia patética – dijo Remus - parecerás una gitana leyendo la buenaventura

- Si no fueras mi amigo te echaría un maleficio – dijo entre risas Sirius – pero podría dejarte peor de como te ves hoy ¿cuanto falta para la luna llena?

- Es mañana- contesto Remus con pesadumbre

- Genial! ¿Que travesura haremos? – pregunto James

- Podríamos ir a Hogsmeade de noche – propuso Sirius

- Demasiado arriesgado, la última vez casi mordí a Madame Rosmerta cuando sacaba la basura de las Tres Escobas – contesto Remus

- bueno, tenemos tiempo para pensarlo – dijo James con gravedad

- Chicas, gane la apuesta – dijo Samantha al llegar corriendo al dormitorio

- Trajiste la botella de veritaserum que tenia el profesor Slughorn en su armario? Wow eso es genial

- la botella es bastante grande y ya sabes que solo bastan tres gotas – dijo Lily extasiada – eso fue bastante arriesgado

- Eso significa que tendré que pedirle a Remus Lupin que sea mi pareja de baile – musito MaryAnne – en vez de pedírmelo el a mi

- No solo eso – Dijo Samantha con maldad – también les toca tres gotas a cada una para interrogarlas, preparaos la boca

Y tu también! Yo no voy a beber el veritaserum si tú no te dejas interrogar – exclamo Lily

- Temes revelar que Potter te trae loca verdad? – dijo Samantha divertida ante la perspectiva de averiguar

- Yo no he dicho nada! – dijo Lily ruborizada

- Pues ahora lo harás! – grito Samantha muriéndose de risa

----------------------------------------

Aja! Y ahora ¿y si te dan poción veritaserum y dices todos tus mas íntimos secretos? ¿Que irán a confesar ellas? ¿Que será eso tan impactante por lo que las chicas dijeron:

Spoilers:

- QUEEEE? – Gritaron ambas – QUE QUERIA ESE MISERABLE SUCIO SLYTHERIN?

- Creo que de veras perdió la cabeza, vamos a tener que reservarle una cama en San Mungo – musito Lily

Bueno por favor Dejen sus rewiews, espero que les guste como va y sigan leyendo que esto apenas comienza...

Por favor, ustedes saben que la gente los lee según el numero de rw y el summary, espero q el segundo este interesante al igual que la historia, pero en cuanto a los primero, en ustedes esta

R E W I E W S

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	4. Efectos del veritaserum

_Capitulo 4 Efectos del veritaserum_

- Ok. Tres gotas para cada una pero mejor serian dos y una por una, si no, no estaremos conscientes de lo que nos contamos

- Bueno, primero MaryAnne – Dijo Samantha destapando la botella

MaryAnne cerro los ojos y de tomo las dos gotas, sintió su cuerpo relajarse, se echo hacia atrás y se acomodo en su cama

- Mary ¿cual es el chico que te gusta y que sientes verdaderamente por el? – pregunto impaciente Lily

- Remus Lupin, me fascina desde tercero pero el no lo sabe – empezó a decir MaryAnne su voz sonaba extraña por el veritaserum – es callado pero es muy inteligente, es dulce y tierno, siempre sueño con el pidiéndome salir juntos

- Muy interesante – dijo Samantha - eres virgen? – le preguntó de indiscreta

- Si – dijo Mary

- Mary ¿con quien te estabas viendo el año pasado en secreto por todo el colegio que no nos quisiste decir?

- con Roger Stebbins – contesto Mary – pero me dejo, dijo que le gustaba otra chica, de mi misma casa

Tanto Lily como Samantha se quedaron tiesas

Siguieron haciéndole preguntas, cuando vieron que empezaba a volver del efecto de la poción...

- Bueno Lily, te toca – dijo y Lily se acerco y se trago las gotas rápidamente y también sintió la extraña sensación de relajación en su cuerpo

- Lily Evans ¿por que es que en realidad te molesta tanto ir a tu casa en las vacaciones?

- Por mi hermana, Petunia, ella me detesta y siempre busca que me castiguen, creo que me envidia por ser bruja y ella no, desde que recibí la carta ella nunca fue la misma conmigo y siempre habla muy mal del mundo mágico, mis padres han sido mucho mas unidos a mi desde que vine y eso a ella no le gusto – confeso Lily – solo espero terminar la escuela para encontrar un trabajo e irme de allí

- quien te gusta? – pregunto Samantha

- James Potter, es estupendo, solo que demasiado arrogante para mi gusto, sin embargo es atractivo y me gusta verlo jugando al Quidditch, es fascinante – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara – me gustaría salir con el, por cierto, tiene un posterior admirable

- YO SABIA QUE TE GUSTABA POTTER! – grito con voz de triunfo Samantha

- Y quien fue el que te acorralo ayer en el pasillo del quinto piso cerca del baño de prefectos?

- Severus Snape – dijo ella

- QUEEEE? – Gritaron ambas – QUE QUERIA ESE MISERABLE SUCIO SLYTHERIN?

- me acosa, dice que le gusto solo que eso va en contra de sus principios – prosiguió Lily – por eso se mete tanto conmigo, le gusto pero mas por que Potter siempre esta pendiente de mi y el solo pretende adelantarse, eso pienso

Las chicas se quedaron de piedra, ya sabían que Severus la insultaba cada vez que la veis, que la llamaba sangre sucia a cada rato ¿pero que le gustase? Eso era... extraño

- Estas segura de que gusta de ti Lily? – pregunto aun dudosa MaryAnne

- Segura, ayer incluso, me encontró cuando venia de la biblioteca y me dijo que por que no nos veíamos, pero en secreto, que nadie lo podía saber, por el bien de ambos – contesto Lily

- Por que no nos lo dijiste Lily? – dijo algo enojada Samantha

- Por que no me gusta Severus y por que es ilógico, ustedes nunca lo creerían – dijo ella

- Si no fuese por que se bebió el veritaserum, hasta yo lo pongo en duda – le susurro Samantha a MaryAnne

Lily empezó a reaccionar justo en ese momento

- Bueno, Samantha, los mejores chismes para el final – dijo MaryAnne triunfante

Samantha se bebió su parte de veritaserum y se sentó en su cama

- Bueno, te toca confesar ¿quien te gusta?

- Estoy indecisa

- ¿¿Entre quienes? – pregunto Lily apremiante

- Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black – confeso

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – el asombro de Lily y MaryAnne era increíble

- Si, Lucius es rubio, atractivo, arrogante con esos ojos grises tan... fríos pero tan sugerentes – suspiro Samantha – pero por otro lado, Black es guapísimo, creo que es el mas atractivo de todo el colegio contando a Stebbins, su cabello tan negro y con esa caída, la forma que le cubre parte de la cara, esa mirada tan cargada de sensualidad, esa rebeldía y desden por las reglas, es, mi ídolo – otro suspiro corto la confesión - solo que se que el las usa y las deja y yo no quiero caer en ese juego

- Creo que de veras perdió la cabeza, vamos a tener que reservarle una cama en San Mungo – musito Lily

- Por quien te piensas decidir? – le pregunto Lily tímidamente

- Por el primero que se me acerque en serio, sea Lucius o Sirius – dijo ella

- Pero si Lucius esta empezando a salir con la prima de Sirius, Narcissa, y por lo que se, eso es casi matrimonio arreglado, el padre de Malfoy, Abraxas, piensa dar una cena en Navidad y ella y su familia están invitadas! – dijo MaryAnne

- Y como sabes tu eso? – le pregunto Lily

- Lo oí en el baño de chicas del sexto piso, ayer Narcissa se lo decía a sus amigas – contesto MaryAnne

- No me importa, el que me invite en serio, será ese con quien saldré – dijo Samantha

- Lucius no lo hará, eres sangre limpia pero eres una Gryffindor y eso es algo que el no soporta – Dijo Lily

- Creo que seria mejor que nos borrásemos todas, la memoria – comento MaryAnne

Cuando a las tres se les paso el efecto de la poción se preguntaban entre si - ¿por que no me dijiste que...? y terminaron discutiendo bastante rato hasta que al fin Lily perdió la cabeza y dijo que a la próxima que siguieran les iba a echar un maleficio para que perdieran la voz una semana, a lo cual, las dos decidieron que era mejor cerrar la bocota y acostarse a dormir de una buena vez

La lechuza picoteo la ventana, Lily, quien después de todo, no lograba conciliar el sueño se levanto a abrir la ventana y la lechuza se le poso al frente para dejarle la carta

- ¿Es para mi? ¿A estas horas? ¿Quien? – pregunto en voz alta

- Si no abres la maldita carta nunca te enteraras – dijo otra chica de séptimo curso, Gwenog Morgan, que compartía el cuarto con ellas y a la que le tenían una profunda aversión

- Duérmete, que no es contigo – contesto malhumorada Lily

Lily se acerco y le quito la carta a la lechuza

"Querida señorita Evans:

No sabe lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser una ventana abierta, yo que tu, cuando voy a contar secretos, la cerraría para evitar que los demás se enteren"

No venia firmada

-------------------------------

La próxima vez que yo me ponga a confesar juro solemnemente que cerrare hasta la bocota ¿se dan cuenta que ahora alguien sabe de los secretos de las chicas? ¿y que harán ellas ahora?

R E W I E W S

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	5. Y ahora ¿quien podra defenderme?

_Capitulo 5 Y ahora ¿quien podrá defenderme?_

- Por Merlín¿Y ahora? – musito Lily al leer la carta y agarrando el pedacito de pergamino que era, la metió bajo la almohada y se acostó preocupada

- Chicas se dan cuenta de que nada mas faltan dos semanas para el baile? – preguntaba ilusionada MaryAnne mientras desayunaban, un par de semanas después

- Si, ya lo se, tengo demasiado trabajo con eso para olvidarlo – dijo la bella pelirroja

-Lily! – Remus se había acercado en el comedor – puedo hablar contigo cuando termines?

- Seguro Remus ¿como esta tu mamá? Supe que habías ido hace una semana a verla

- Muy bien, gracias – dijo Remus pero cuidando de que no le vieran la cara

- Buenos días señoritas ¿nos permiten sentarnos con ustedes? – dijo la voz de James Potter

-Si, siéntense – dijo seria Lily haciéndoles espacio a el y a Sirius

- Aun no sabes quien fue? – le pregunto MaryAnne acordándose de la misteriosa carta

Un violento pisotón por debajo de la mesa de parte de Lily le recordó a MaryAnne el valor de callarse la boca, Pettigrew noto el cambio de actitud y no dijo nada a los chicos

- ¿Quien fue que? – pregunto James

- Lily ha estado recibiendo unas cartas anónimas, un admirador, dijo que revelaría su identidad en el baile, tanto si aceptaba ir con el como si no – dijo Samantha guiñándole un ojo a Lily sin que la vieran los chicos, que estaban a su lado

- Eso es cierto Pelirroja? Gárgolas galopantes! Esto si esta interesante – Exclamo Sirius mientras agarraba mas tocino en la mesa

- Y tu no quieres comer ¿te sientes mal? – pregunto James algo preocupado al ver que Lily no probaba bocado y tenia una palidez mortal

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen - musito ella

- Lily, si quieres te acompaño a la enfermería – insistió James

- No es cierto, estoy bien – dijo pero

- Me gustaría saber quien fue el de los anónimos – dijo MaryAnne con el objeto de desviar la atención – Quizá sea... – pero se callo la boca, Lily al intentar levantarse de la mesa se desplomo, fría como el hielo

- LILY! – grito Remus al verla y se levanto a toda prisa de la mesa, ya James la estaba levantando del suelo

- A UN LADO! YO LA LLEVO A LA ENFERMERIA QUIERAN O NO! – dijo y cargando el cuerpo de Lily

- Dime que no fue mi culpa – musito Samantha nerviosa – fue solo una broma, no lo dije en serio

- No, no lo fue – le aseguro Sirius y se acerco a abrazarla para tratar de calmarla, la profesora Mc Gonagall les había hecho una seña de quedarse cuando James salio con Lily rumbo a la enfermería

La verdad era que Lily SI había estado recibiendo esas cartas, en el último le decía, que se había asegurado de que nadie se enterara o ella vería lo que es bueno, Lily las había quemado con su varita según las recibía pero, no les había dicho ni una palabra a las chicas, aunque no veía que podría hacerle

- Señora Pomfrey! Haga el favor de venir rápido! – grito James desde la puerta

- Que sucede, por que ese escándalo! Por Merlín! Que le sucedió a la señorita Evans? – exclamo la señora Pomfrey

- No se, estaba en el desayuno y no quería comer, de repente se puso cada vez mas pálida, se intento levantar y se desmayó

La señora Pomfrey le dirigió una dura mirada y llevo a Lily a una cama para examinarla

- Espere afuera señor Potter – dijo la señora Pomfrey

Casi todos en el comedor murmuraban el desmayo de Lily

- McKinnon ¿que le paso a tu amiga? Será que empezó temprano a hacer lo que no debe? Ya ví correr a Potter con ella a la enfermería ¿será de él? - – Pregunto mordaz Gwenog

- Cállate Morgan o te juro que vas a ir detrás de ella con un par de cuernos – contesto molesta Sam

- No vale la pena pelear con eso, vulgar imitación del ser humano – dijo Mary mirando con desprecio a Gwenog

- Vaya, si es que todavía la defienden! Si siguen con ella van a copiar su mal ejemplo ¿que dirá Dumbledore cuando se entere? No se ha de extrañar, eso es muy común entre los muggles

Samantha apunto a Gwenog con la varita – Cállate maldita o no respondo – dijo mientras de la punta de su varita salían chispas

- Bueno, yo que ustedes, me alejo de ella, así no las echaran en el mismo caldero –dijo entre risitas tontas mientras se marchaba hacia los invernaderos

- te juro que ganas no me faltan de matarla – dijo Samantha resoplando

- Tranquilízate o no vamos a concentrarnos, tenemos examen de Runas Antiguas, Vector nos reprobara – dijo preocupada MaryAnne

- Señor Potter, Señor Potter - llamo la señora Pomfrey

James que se había quedado afuera de la enfermería esperando que le diesen noticias de Lily, al oír el llamado de la señora Pomfrey salio corriendo y abrió la puerta

- Aquí estoy señora Pomfrey- James estaba pálido esperando

- La señorita Evans no tiene nada, es decir, no esta enferma es peor que eso – James su puso del color de la cera inmediatamente – la señorita Evans esta bajo los efectos de una maldición anti revelación de secretos

- Se puede saber que significa eso? – exclamo James sin comprender

- Que a la señorita Evans le echaron una maldición para que no se revelase un secreto que ella conoce, creo que ella no esta al tanto de ello, por lo que creo conveniente informar al profesor Dumbledore para que intente deshacer la maldición y averiguar quien esta detrás de todo esto – contesto la señora Pomfrey – mientras actúe la maldición, ella seguirá empeorando conforme se divulgue el secreto en cuestión, puede llegar incluso a morir si se extiende demasiado, así que dese prisa, cada segundo que pierda puede ser fatal

- Señora Pomfrey yo voy a hablar con sus amigas, ellas quizás sepan algo – dijo y salio corriendo en dirección al aula de la profesora Vector

- Profesora! Disculpe necesito hablar urgentemente con McKinnon y Sheffield – dijo James sin aliento

- Espere a que termine la clase – contesto la profesora Vector

- NOOO! Es un caso de vida o muerte, la señora Pomfrey y el profesor Dumbledore me lo pidieron – Todos se quedaron mirándolo, nunca, nadie, en el mundo, había visto a James tan preocupado y nervioso como en ese momento

- "Cada segundo que pierda puede ser fatal" – repetía la voz de Pomfrey en su cabeza mientras llevaba a Sam y a Mary por el pasillo

Después de cierta explicación de parte de James él les pregunto

- Saben? Creo que lo que ustedes saben o por lo menos intuyen que lo que dijeron desencadeno la reacción en Lily y no podemos perder tiempo ¿a quienes se referían ustedes?

Ambas muchachas se miraron y luego Mary tomo aliento y dijo

- bueno, el único que se nos ocurre es un chico de Slytherin, por varios motivos – musito

- por que¿De que hablan? – apremio James

- Nos enteramos por el veritaserum que el Slytherin esta rondando a Lily, pero el no quiere que nadie sepa eso por que dice que seria perjudicial para ambos, ya sabes, y por eso siempre ha vivido pendiente de ella aunque sea para molestarla nomás como casi todos los de su casa, si no es el y no es por eso, no me imagino que mas pueda ser – dijo Samantha

- Voy a encontrar a ese malnacido y esta vez no lo va a contar, empezará a partir de hoy a ver crecer las margaritas desde abajo – dijo James furioso pero las chicas lo aguantaron

-NOOO! Si el maleficio actúa tal y como dices, Lily moriría, no ves, eso fue otra cosa que le sacamos a Lily, que ella pensaba que esa fijación que tiene es por que sabe que tu gustas de ella y si ella le prestase atención a él en vez que a ti, seria un golpe muy bajo para ti – Dijo MaryAnne

- Entonces? – Pregunto James – me quedo quieto y espero a que Lily muera

- No, vamos a decírselo al profesor Dumbledore

- Creo que no hace falta señoritas – dijo desde detrás el profesor Dumbledore – espere a que terminaran, así que si son tan amables de acompañarme

Los chicos lo acompañaron a su despacho

- No puedo deshacer la maldición solo lo puede hacer quien hizo esto – dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio –

- Profesor yo intentare hacer algo – dijo Samantha – volveré en cuanto pueda

Samantha salio directo a las mazmorras y encontró a Severus a punto de entrar a su sala común

- Severus! Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo ella

-Y se puede saber de que? Que yo sepa no tenemos nada de que hablar – contesto Severus con parsimonia

- Si sabes, Lily cayo bajo la maldición que seguramente tu le echaste, para que no revelara que se yo que, lo que sucede es que por casualidad, inventamos algo para hacer enojar a alguien y casualmente era eso, ella esta en la enfermería y si tu no le retiras la maldición ella podría morir, esta muy mal – dijo Sam desesperada

- No se de que me hablas – contesto Severus indiferente

- Maldición si lo sabes! No te hagas el tonto que no lo eres, eso son artes oscuras y todos sabemos la fijación que tienes tu con eso, además, tu molestas excesivamente a Lily, retírale la maldición y yo no diré a nadie que fuiste tu, sino te juro que canto – exclamo iracunda Sam

- Sigo sin saber de que me hablas McKinnon – repitió Severus

- Tienes hasta esta noche, si mañana por la mañana no has hecho lo que te dije, iré directo al despacho de Dumbledore y el sí que te hará confesar – dijo y se marcho sin mirarlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala no me envíen tantos Avadas Kedavras como merezco, si lo haces, ni seré la niña que vivió, ni podré terminar el fic (desde el otro mundo no escribiré lo juro... solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas jajajaja)

Por cierto, Peter Pettigrew esta castigado y no aparecerá casi nunca, lo puse como el menos relevante por la rabia que le tengo, quizá, mas adelante tenga algo mas de importancia, pero al fin y al cabo, las ratas no son algo que valga la pena mencionar

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz

quiero agradecer a las perosnas que han dejado sus reviews desde el principio y hastael pasado capitulo

Elizabeth Mary Evans:

Lily Lunatika:

EstherRadcliff:

Rai Potter:

Klau:

gracias a todos por leer mi fic y dejar tan bellos comentarios...

besos y hasta el proximo capitulo


	6. el mapa, la capa y el extraño

_Capitulo 6 El mapa, la capa y el extraño_

Durante la cena los chicos se sentaron juntos hablando muy preocupados

- Tu crees de verdad que la pelirroja se recupere de esta? – pregunto Sirius

- Yo solo se que si no lo hace, mañana habrá funeral – dijo Sam

- Moriría tan rápido? – pregunto preocupado James

- No lo se, solo se que el que lo hizo sí empezara a ver pasar a la gente por encima de el a seis pies bajo tierra – Contesto Sam

- tu sabes quien fue verdad? – Pregunto Remus – dinos quien fue?

- No puedo, si lo hago, podría precipitar el desenlace fatal de Lily y es justamente lo que trato de evitar – dijo Sam sombriamente

- Si yo supiera quien fue... – exclamo James

- Si no le retira la maldición... te juro que todos sabrán quien fue – contesto Sam

MaryAnne no decía nada, su cara de preocupación y desgano para comer eran más que elocuentes

- Mary! Y tu no piensas decir nada? – pregunto Remus

- Que quieres que te diga? Es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana y si a ella le pasa algo... me moriría, no quiero pensar, no quiero hablar, solo quiero que acabe esta pesadilla – dijo Mary con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas

Remus se acerco a ella y le seco la lagrima, ella sonrió levemente y él le dijo – entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, ella también es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nada malo le suceda

- Lo peor es que mañana es el primer partido de la temporada, contra Slytherin y tengo que jugar, no podré hacer guardia en la enfermería – dijo James

- Yo te cubro, has tu la mía esta noche Remus – dijo tranquilamente Sirius

- No puedo, esta noche me tengo que volver a ir, ya sabes – dijo significativamente Remus, queriendo decir que esa noche era luna llena

- ¿Guardia? – pregunto MaryAnne – De que hablan?

- Decidimos turnarnos para hacer guardia en las afueras de la enfermería, por si el que la maldijo volvía para terminar su tarea, - contesto James

- Entonces yo haré la de esta noche – dijo apresuradamente Sam

- Por que tu? – pregunto Sirius

-Por que yo se quien fue y no debe saberlo mas nadie - dijo Sam – recuerda como actúa la maldición, el secreto no debe propagarse

- esta bien, confiaremos en ti – dijo James – pero creo que no tendremos mas remedio que prestársela, no deben verla

- Y el mapa también? – James asintió

- Podrían dejar de hablar de cosas que desconocemos nosotras dos – dijo molesta Samantha

- Tendremos que prestarte los dos artículos mas preciados a la hora de quebrantar una norma del colegio, mi capa invisible, para que no te vean merodeando por allí y el mapa que creamos nosotros, espérate a que lleguemos a la sala común, es muy arriesgado aquí – contesto James

- Esta bien – contestaron las chicas resignadas

Terminaron rápido de comer y se despidieron de Remus, fueron a la sala común, allí en un rincón apartado se sentaron los cuatro y James abrió su mochila y saco la capa invisible

- Wow! Dicen que son muy difíciles de conseguir – exclamo Samantha al verla - ¿como la obtuviste?

- Mis padres, siempre me han consentido todos mis caprichos, aunque este me ha sido muy útil – suspiro y volvió a revolver en su mochila sacando un pedazo de pergamino algo desgastado – esta, es nuestra mas preciada posesión como merodeadores

La chica tomo el pergamino que le tendió James pero estaba totalmente en blanco

- si no fuera por el, hace tiempo nos habrían cachado y expulsado – dijo Sirius

- Pero si esta en blanco! – exclamo MaryAnne al acercarse a mirar

- No creerás que lo haríamos para que todos lo vieran y descubrieran de que se trataba! - exclamo sorprendido James – veras tienes que recitar unas palabras para que aparezca

Y apuntando al pergamino con su varita musito: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – y empezaron a aparecer finas hilos de tinta que se interconectaban y apareció la portada

_Los señores_

_Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

_Fabricantes de artículos para magos traviesos_

_Tienen el agrado de presentar_

_El Mapa del Merodeador_

-Wow! – Exclamo MaryAnne al verlo – esto es genial!

- Y esto es solo el principio – dijo Sirius

Los chicos abrieron el mapa rápidamente

- Miren, la señora Pomfrey esta con Lily en la enfermería! – dijo Sirius y apunto con el dedo en le pergamino para que las chicas encontrasen dos letreritos que decían "Lily Evans" y "Poppy Pomfrey" – Y todos los profesores están en sus despachos y Filch esta en la Torre de Astronomía, ah y Dumbledore esta en el séptimo piso cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado

- como que se conocen el castillo de cabo a rabo?- pregunto Samantha

- Si – contesto orgulloso James- empezamos en primero y antes de terminar cuarto lo hicimos, te muestra a toda hora, todas las personas que hay en el castillo, todos los pasadizos, atajos y demás que existen...

- incluso para salir fuera del castillo – apunto Sirius y James sonrió

- Bueno, creo que ya sabes como se usa, lo único que te falta por saber es que para borrar el mapa, es decir, para que nadie más pueda leerlo debes decir: Travesura realizada, y el mapa quedara de nuevo en blanco

- Ahora comprendo por que sacaron 11 timos cada uno – comento Samantha

- Gracias Sam – dijo elocuentemente Sirius

Samantha se marcho rumbo a al enfermería y antes de llegar, sin que nadie la viera, se puso la capa invisible y se sentó en el suelo a esperar, alrededor de la media noche, ella se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta cuando, se oyeron unos breves pasos por el pasillo, era una persona que iba totalmente cubierto por una capa de invierno negra sin detalles, miro a ambos lados y al no percatarse de la presencia de nadie, entro en la enfermería.

A la mañana siguiente, Samantha se despertó y se dio cuanta que había perdido la oportunidad de descubrir si en realidad era Severus el causante de todo, rápidamente se descubrió y salio corriendo rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor

- Buenos días – dijo al ver a Sirius, James y MaryAnne

- Que paso? ¿Viste a la persona? ¿Alguien entro en la enfermería verdad? – ella bajo la cara

- NO! McKinnon dime que no te quedaste dormida- dijo Sirius incrédulo, ella asintió

- bueno, ya no sirve da nada lamentarse, vamos rápido a la enfermería a visitar a Lily y averiguar si le ha pasado algo – dijo James y salio corriendo

- Me parece que el querido Cornamenta esta algo apurado – dijo Sirius al ver marchar a James – Vamos? – le pregunto a Samantha y ambos se marcharon rumbo a al enfermería

- Lily! – grito James al verla despierta en su cama en la enfermería – estas bien!

- Todavía no se que hago yo aquí – la señora Pomfrey estaba presente pero le hizo señas a James de no decir nada -

- Es que ayer te sentiste mal – contesto James – pero veo que estas mejor, no sabes cuanto me alegro, no pudimos pegar ojo en toda la noche preocupados y nos quedamos en la sala común

Lily se quedo mirándolo perpleja ¿James preocupado por ella? Vaya! Eso si que era una noticia, ella estaba segura de que el jamás se preocuparía por alguien que no fuese el mismo - bueno quizá por Sirius si – se dijo a si misma y se ruborizo ligeramente

- Gracias por preocuparse por mí – musito en el preciso instante en que entraron Sirius, Sam y Mary

- Hola Pelirroja, me alegro de que estés bien – dijo Sirius con una encantadora sonrisa

- Hola chicos, ¿como están? – pregunto Lily mirando sus caras de trasnocho

- Bueno, ahora mejor que hace diez minutos – contesto MaryAnne – teníamos tanto miedo Li de que te pasara algo grave, que no pudimos estar tranquilos

- Y Remus ¿No sabe nada, por que no vino con ustedes? – pregunto Lily

- El señor Lupin tuvo que ir de prisa a su casa, su madre ha vuelto a ponerse mal – dijo la señora Pomfrey – se fue anoche, pero estuvo igual de pendiente que sus amigos

- No sabes que alivio nos produce el verte igual que siempre – comento Samantha

- Chicos ¿que hora es? – pregunto Lily

- Las Nueve y quince – dijo James consultando su reloj

- Por Merlín! Yo tenia que estar hace quince minutos en Aritmancia para el examen! Dios que haré, la profesora Vector me matara

- Chicos, despreocúpense, sigue siendo la misma Lily Evans – dijo Samantha irónica

- bueno, termine su desayuno si quiere irse, yo estafe en mi despacho – al decir esto la señora Pomfrey se retiro

- Apúrate Lily, que nosotros aun tenemos que bajar a desayunar – dijo James

- Cornamenta y su sempiterna hambre – comento Sirius – Y todo lo que tragaste a media noche?

- ¿comiendo a media noche? ¿Como lo hicieron? – pregunto Lily curiosa

- Los chicos bajaron a las cocinas a buscar algo para picar mientras pasaba la noche y trajeron un montón de cosas que les dieron los elfos – contesto MaryAnne

- bueno, vámonos ya, que la enfermería no es mi lugar favorito – dijo Lily y se marcharon rumbo al gran comedor

-------------------------------------

Bueno, estamos aliviados por la recuperación de Lily... ¿querían saber de quien se trataba verdad? Muajajaja (risa diabólica) por ahora... y les aseguro que es una sorpresa

Reitero, Peter Pettigrew no tiene relevancia, las ratas ni cuentan, pero adelante tendrá su "momento de gloria" no os adelanto nada

Espero sus lechuzas por favor con sus comentarios, maldiciones, howlers y demás

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	7. Si se lo voy a pedir, o quiza no

_Capitulo 7 Si se lo voy a pedir... o quizá no_

Los días que siguieron pasaron sumamente deprisa como si manipularan relojes y calendarios para avanzar a toda maquina

- Me alegro de verte bien Evans – dijo una grave voz a sus espaldas

- Severus! – exclamo Lily – que haces aquí?

- Corroborar que ya saliste de la enfermería – dijo Snape – ¿sigues con tus trece de no querer hacerme caso verdad?

- Lo siento Severus, pero jamás podría fijarme en alguien que piensa que los que venimos de familia muggle somos escoria – dijo Lily duramente

- O sea, que piensas aceptar salir con Potter! Vas a aceptarlo a él verdad! – dijo Snape furioso agarrándola del brazo

- Suéltame! – Dijo Lily iracunda sacando la varita – si salgo con quien sea es mi problema y tu no tienes por que meterte

-Esto no se queda así Evans – dijo Severus echándole una ultima mirada cargada de rabia y se fue rumbo al comedor

- SE LO PIENSAS DECIR O ESPERAS A YULE? – grito molesto James – REMUS LUPIN SI NO TERMINAS POR PEDIRSELO IRA CON CUALQUIER OTRO MENOS TU! HASTA QUIZA IRIA CON STEBBINS!

- Es que me falta valor – dijo Remus con un hilo de voz – si me rechaza

- NUNCA SABRAS SI TE RECHAZARIA NUNCA SE LO PIDES! – continuo James

- lo tengo solucionado – dijo Sirius trayendo una pequeña botellita de una poción color oro – bébete una cucharadita y vas directo a pedírselo

- Como encontraste Félix Felicis? – pregunto James boquiabierto

- se la robe a Slug – dijo tranquilamente Sirius – a cualquiera de nosotros le haría mas falta que a el

- Yo quiero un poquito – susurro Peter

-Y a quien invitarías tu? – pregunto Sirius

- A... a una chica de Slytherin – dijo el

- QUIENN? – gritaron los chicos a coro intrigados

- Se...se llama... Dolores Umbridge – susurro Pettigrew apenado – es tan linda

Los chicos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa y prefirieron no decir nada

- Un día de estos nos van a expulsar a todos por el montón de reglas que hemos roto – susurro Remus preocupado

- Mary! – dijo Remus alcanzándola un rato después antes de entrar a los invernaderos – puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Si claro Remus dime – dijo apartándose de los alumnos hacia un rincón solitario detrás del invernadero dos

- Querría preguntarte si tu quisieras ir al baile de Halloween conmigo? – dijo Remus algo mas calmado que media hora antes de beberse la poción

- Claro que si! Me encantaría – dijo sorprendida MaryAnne

- me alegro - y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla se marcho rumbo a el invernadero tres, Mary se toco la mejilla pensando si estaría soñando o era una broma de los merodeadores y se dispuso a entrar también a clase

- Mary! Te estábamos buscando ¿por que traes esa cara de dicha? Que paso? Dinos! – la acorralo Samantha que le encantaba enterarse de un jugoso cotilleo

- Tengo pareja para el baile- dijo con voz ausente – no lo puedo creer

- Eso esta muy bien ¿quien es el afortunado? Pero su respuesta no tardó en llegar, del otro lado del invernadero se escucho el siguiente grito:

- Por fin! Te decidiste a hacerlo! Viste que si! – grito James y todos voltearon a verlo – no importa, sigan con lo suyo – les dijo y siguió hablando con Sirius y Remus

- vas con Remus Lupin verdad? – dijo Samantha inquisidora, Mary asintió

- si me preguntas estoy muy contenta de que Mary vaya con Remsie – dijo Lily mirando con aprobación a Remus, este le sonrió y ella volteo de nuevo con sus amigas

- Parece que la única que no quiere conseguir pareja es Sam – dijo Lily mordaz mientras salían de Herbologia rumbo al gran comedor para la comida

- Yo conseguiría al que me diese la gana, solo que aun no me decido – contesto sam defendiéndose

-Yo pienso que cada vez te pareces a Malfoy y eso hace que cada día me gustes más McKinnon ¿vas a querer ir al baile conmigo? – dijo con su natural presteza Sirius

-Contigo? – dijo como pensándolo para ganar tiempo – que sucedió, las demás chicas te rechazaron y decidiste usar tu ultimo recurso?

- siempre tan arrogante ¿por que no te metieron en Slytherin? A Slug le hubiera encantado que tu y Lily hubiesen sido de su casa

- A mi no me metas! Siempre le he dicho al profesor Slughorn que... mejor me callo – dijo bruscamente

- Esta bien Black, acepto – concluyo Sam seria – pero cero jueguitos conmigo, yo no soy una mas del montón

-nunca he pensado que seas una mas McKinnon – dijo y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a los chicos que casi llegaban a la mesa de Gryffindor

El día de Halloween amaneció cargado de intriga y arreglos de ultima hora, los merodeadores se fueron afuera a sentarse bajo el haya que estaba cerca del lago y las chicas encerradas en su cuarto arreglándose

- Yo personalmente no me explico por que necesitan toda la tarde para arreglarse - dijo Sirius

- Bueno, así son las chicas, siempre quieres impresionar con su presencia en una fiesta

- Lunático, querido lunático siempre me ha sorprendido y me sorprenderá tu madurez para enfrentar las cosas y decirlas también

- es que observo, son muy detallistas y quieren siempre que les salga todo perfecto, el vestido perfecto el peinado perfecto, siempre es así – contesto Remus

- Lily! Por favor ayúdame aquí – le pidió Mary

- Espérate que termine de sujetar el moño y lo haré – dijo Lily mientras se ajustaba con algunas horquillas el elegante moño que se había hecho

- vamos bajando miren la hora que es! – exclamo Samantha

- Oh si claro, como tu ya estas lista y además no te demoras en arreglarte por que no te hace falta – dijo Lily

- Que yo haya venido perfecta de fabrica no es nada realmente nuevo – dijo con su natural egocentrismo – Pero mírate tu misma! Estas fabulosa! – exclamo Samantha al ver a Lily completamente lista

- Gracias Sam – contesto ella con naturalidad

- Potter se va a morir de la impresión – dijo MaryAnne

- Lo mismo digo del pobre Remsie, no se si pueda soportar la impresión

- Tan mal me veo? – Preguntó MaryAnne aterrada – dímelo por que si es así, no bajo nunca

- No seas tonta y aleja de ti esa falta de confianza, tu eres una chica preciosa y muy inteligente, no se por que tienes esa mala imagen de ti misma – contesto Lily – estoy hasta la coronilla de decírtelo

- es que me siento tan poquita cosa al lado de ustedes dos –contesto Mary con voz miserable – tu eres la mejor alumna del curso y Samantha es la mas popular del colegio ¿y yo que tengo de especial?

- Ser especial no es ser la mas bella del colegio o la que saca mejores notas, ser especial es ser uno mismo, sin que te cohíbas por lo que dice la gente, es mostrarse orgulloso de esas pequeñas cosas que nos diferencian de los demás y no necesariamente en cosas físicas o materiales, en la esencia del ser humano, en la verdadera personalidad de cada quien, ser especial, es mostrarte a todos tal cual eres sin temor a ser rechazada por que los que te rechacen simplemente tienen la vista nublada por las cosas banales de este mundo y no vale la pena molestarse por ellos – dijo Lily (N.A./ Dios! que arranque de inspiración...)

- Bueno, creo que mejor vamos bajando a la sala común, deben estar esperándonos hace rato – dijo Sam

- si sigo esperando creo que me voy a quedar dormido – dijo Remus – Merlín si se tardan!

- Paciencia Remsie, paciencia, que lo bueno se hace esperar – dijo tranquilo Sirius

- Me imagino que por ese te diste todo ese postín para ponerte la túnica de gala ¿verdad? – pregunto James mirándolo reprobatoriamente

Las chicas empezaron a bajar y al llegar al pie de la escalera:

- Chicos! ¿Están listos? – dijo la voz de Samantha

- Si ¿por que tanto misterio? – contesto la voz de James

- Ok, aquí vamos – dijo Sam y soltó una risita

Las chicas bajaron la escalera lentamente, las tres totalmente diferentes de lo normal, diferentes entre si, pero por sobre todo preciosas, Lily llevaba una túnica de satén color crema, Samantha llevaba una túnica de color azul añil que intensificaba el contraste con su cabellera rubia y por ultimo MaryAnne llevaba una túnica preciosa color melocotón que hacia resaltar su cabello oscuro

- Ok, estamos bien pueden cerrar esas bocazas – dijo divertida Sam al ver las caras de los chicos, boquiabiertos por la transformación

- Realmente están preciosas – dijo Remus

- Lily, por que no me avisaste – preguntó misteriosamente James

- Avisarte que? – pregunto ella sin comprender

- Que te ibas a poner tan bella, hubiese buscado un par de guardaespaldas, para evitar que venga algún atrevido que quiera llevarte – dijo halagador James y Lily se ruborizo por la audacia

- Gracias por el cumplido Potter – dijo ella

- Deja de llamarme Potter, me llamo James – dijo el – por el apellido es demasiado formal – se acerco y le brindo el brazo

- Está bien, James – dijo ella y sonrió – vamos

Peter se quedo, solo en el dormitorio, pensando en muchas cosas, sin decidirse

------------------------------------

Que lindo! Van en lindas parejas ¿que harán cada uno para conquistar a las chicas?

¿Como serán sus armas de conquista? ¿Necesitaran mucho es fuerzo o la mesa esta servida?

Lechuzas, rewiews, quejas, comentarios, todo es recibido muy bien

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	8. El baile de Halloween

_Capitulo ocho: El baile de Halloween_

Los chicos iban llevando del brazo a los chicas quienes iban nerviosas, al llegar al comedor se sentaron para el banquete, luego de terminado, se levantaron de las mesas y con un movimiento de su varita Dumbledore las desapareció dejando el lugar totalmente despejado, las chicas se examinaban mutuamente a ver quien iba con quien o que túnica llevaban cada cual

Severus iba de negro completamente solo, Lucius Malfoy iba acompañado por Narcissa Black, la prima de Sirius, quien les lanzo una mirada de profundo desprecio a James y Lily, ella ignoro ese gesto despectivo con total confianza en si misma.

La orquesta contratada por Dumbledore, eran la banda Black Leprechaun, la banda de rock de moda en Irlanda, todos se dispusieron alrededor de la pista y empezó la fiesta

- Lily, quería decirte que estás realmente preciosa – dijo con una voz muy tranquila James

- Gracias – contesto Lily con una leve sonrisa

- ¿Vas a pasar las navidades con tus padres? – pregunto James

- Bueno, ganas no tengo sinceramente, no quiero peleas con Petunia – confeso Lily algo entristecida – creo que me quedare en el castillo

- Bueno, yo... quería decirte, que si tu tal vez quisieras, ir conmigo y Sirius a casa de mis padres, ellos estarían encantados contigo, como lo estoy yo – le dijo en un susurro al oído mientras bailaban

- ¿De veras quieres que vaya? – pregunto Lily

- Es lo que mas deseo, presentarte a mis padres, les he hablado de ti bastante y ellos estarían muy contentos de conocerte por fin – le aseguro James

Lily se quedo pensativa unos minutos – Bueno, seria un placer, si, acepto – dijo por fin

- Gracias Lily, no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación, espero que la de salir en serio también la aceptes – aventuro James

- ¿sabes James Potter? Eres un redomado sinvergüenza, pero si, igual acepto – dijo Lily y esbozo su mejor sonrisa

James la acerco con cuidado hacia si y la beso, ella se sorprendió al inicio pero lo respondió sin lugar a dudas

- MaryAnne! – grito Samantha que estaba bailando con Sirius al lado de MaryAnne y Remus – ya cayo una, quedamos aun tu y yo

- De que hablas Sam? – le pregunto Sirius

- Las tres hicimos un pacto, que inicialmente violamos hoy y ya Lily quedo fuera de la apuesta

- Cuéntame - le pidió Sirius muerto de la curiosidad

- No no, ni lo sueñes – dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría al más grande témpano de la Antártida y Sirius desistió de preguntar

- Remus ¿a donde vamos? – pregunto MaryAnne con los ojos cubiertos por las manos de Lupin

- Quiero mostrarte algo – y la descubrió, estaban el la torre de Astronomía

- Oh Remus! – Exclamó MaryAnne – que hermoso

Estaban contemplando una lluvia de estrellas casi a medianoche, ellos solos en la torre

- ¿como sabias que hoy iba a haber una lluvia de estrellas? – pregunto MaryAnne encantada por el espectáculo

- Sabes que siempre me ha gustado la astronomía y comprobando los mapas celestiales hice el calculo y quise darte esta pequeña sorpresa, espero te haya gustado – dijo Remus

- Es... precioso – dijo con los ojos aguados MaryAnne

- Mary ¿querrías ser mi novia? – pregunto tomándole la mano

- Remus! – Exclamó Mary – tu... de verdad quieres salir conmigo?

- Llevo varios meses queriéndolo, solo que, no soy tan expresivo como James o como Sirius, pero te juro que es serio – Dijo Lupin mirándola a los ojos

- Si Remus, claro que quiero ser tu novia – contesto y ella misma abrazo a Remus y la juntar sus rostros se fusionaron en un tierno beso

Sirius en mitad del baile en un vuelta, agarro a Samantha y sin previo aviso la beso, Samantha trato de apartarlo pero luego de unos breves segundos de forcejeo, se relajo y respondió ávidamente, cuando se apartaron ella le preguntó

- No crees que primero debías haber insinuado que querías besarme? – dijo Samantha mostrándose molesta, pero internamente esta complacida, a ella le gustaban así, algo rudos, viriles, con iniciativa y determinación.

- Vamos, entre tu y yo eso es puro teatro – dijo con total normalidad Sirius – a ti te gusto, sino, no lo hubieras respondido con tantas ganas

- Eres un arrogante Sirius Black – dijo ella visiblemente airada por haber sido descubierta en tan obvia demostración

- Bueno, igual, ¿querrás salir conmigo? – le pregunto Sirius mientras seguían bailando

- No me queda de otra, ¿por cuanto tiempo? ¿Cuantos días tardas en aburrirte? – pregunto Samantha recobrando su natural aplomo

- ¿Tan poca confianza en tu misma tienes McKinnon? Pensé que habías descubierto el secreto de cautivar a un hombre – contesto Sirius audaz

- Eso se aplica en los casos normales, no de Donjuanitis crónica – dijo ella mordaz – así que a ti no te toca

- ¿como sabes que lo mío es Donjuanitis? – pregunto Sirius riendo estruendosamente

- por que jamás he visto que dures más de 20 días con la misma chica – contestó ella en el mismo tono que aplicaría para decir que 2 + 2 son 4

- Esta bien... pero sigue siendo tu misma y quien sabe, quizás hagas el milagro – dijo Sirius y volvió a besarla

- ¿Para que salimos del baile? – pregunto una intrigada Lily a James que la conducía por los jardines

- Quería que diésemos un paseo – Dijo James – cierra los ojos

Lily cerró los ojos y James le puso en la mano una cadena de oro preciosa con un dije en forma de L y J enlazadas con un rubí, ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta del regalo

- Oh James es precioso – dijo y una lágrima de emoción se asomo por sus ojos esmeraldas

- Mas preciosa es la dueña – dijo James – no solo de la cadena, sino también de mi, te amo Lily, siempre me has gustado y todo lo que he hecho es para llamar tu atención, espero que podamos empezar sin rabias, sin malos entendidos, sin nada de eso.

- Bueno, he de admitir que también llevas tiempo gustándome, pero ¡Eras tan pesado!

Echándole maleficios a la gente solo por diversión, pavoneándote con la estúpida Snitch o desordenándote el pelo... aunque esto último me agrada – dijo Lily ruborizándose un poco

- Todo cambiara... te lo prometo – Dijo James y la beso apasionadamente

La luna apenas en cuarto menguante velaba a tres parejas de enamorados que la contemplaban, unos desde los jardines tomados de la mano, otros en la torre de astronomía abrazados mientras la contemplaban y unos mas, desde el vestíbulo

Oh luna, que tus designios para ellos no sean tan funestos como podrían ser...

-----------------------------------

Bueno, capitulo tierno y romántico, tan cursi como yo, espero les haya gustado y vayan aumentando la cola de rewiews, incluso se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios para la historia al gusto del lector, al que le haya gustado y al que no, please! I need your owls with your comments, Por favor, necesito sus lechuzas con sus comentarios

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	9. Desayuno y quiddicth

_Capitulo 9: Desayuno y Quidditch_

- EVANS! – grito al día siguiente del Baile un histérico Snape cuando se encontró con Lily sola en un corredor del tercer piso al salir del baño – Como pudiste ir al baile con el idiota de Potter y además besarte con el!

- No solo eso – dijo tranquilamente Lily- empezamos a salir y me invito a pasar las navidades en su casa y acepte también, olvídate de mi, nunca tendré algo contigo Severus, solo quieres lo que tiene James, es envidia, asquerosa envidia nada mas

- Evans, no se por que eres así conmigo – dijo Severus en un arranque

- Por que tú sigues llamándome sangre sucia sin el menor remordimiento –dijo Lily – apártate de mi camino y no me molestes más

Semanas después de Halloween, en la víspera de las vacaciones de Navidad...

- Bueno apúrense! Los chicos están ya en la sala común esperando – dijo Lily tratando de apresurar a las otras

- ya voy! – Grito Sam – estoy terminando

MaryAnne termino de arreglarse y se sentó con Lily en la cama esperando a Samantha

- Bueno, se supone que ninguna de nosotras sobrevivió la apuesta así que les recomiendo, que ni sueñen confesárselo a ninguno de los tres ¿esta entendido? – Dijo Samantha reuniéndose con ellas, completamente lista

- eso ya lo hemos hablado – dijo Lily en tono cansino – no nos des la lata

Las chicas bajaron y se reunieron con sus respectivos novios al desayunar en el Gran Comedor

- No tengo hambre – dijo Lily al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor

- Tienes que comer, ayer te saltaste la cena por ir a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo que nos mando la profesora Vector ayer – replico Samantha – estas exagerando con los estudios, ese es para después de las vacaciones

- Tu sabes que me preocupan, no quiero bajar las notas ahora que soy Premio Anual – dijo Lily bebiendo un poco de jugo de Naranja (N.A./ mmm rico)

- Come pelirroja o te juro que te hago un maleficio – dijo Sirius riendo – después de eso vas a comer insaciablemente como refugiado de guerra

Lily soltó la carcajada imaginándose eso

- Saben? Me gustaría que en Navidades, nos reuniéramos para ir a mi casa, me gustaría presentarles a mis padres – comento Lily

- A mi me encantaría, aprovecho y le hago un maleficio a tu hermanita Petunia – dijo MaryAnne

- ¿¿¿TU? – gritaron todos

- Claro! ¿¿Ustedes creen que yo no soy capaz de hacer algo así por mi amiga?

- Yo quiero ir por el Londres muggle, jamás lo he pisado – dijo James suspirando

- Bueno, no es muy seguro que digamos – comento Samantha

- Eso lo dices por desconocimiento, además somos mayores de edad, podremos llevar varita – dijo Sirius – sin meternos en problemas con el ministerio

- Que planes tienen ustedes dos para Navidad? – pregunto Remus al terminar de comer, había estado tranquilamente desayunando y oyendo la cháchara de los otros sin intervenir

- Bueno, La señorita Evans por su parte se ira conmigo a casa por Navidades – anuncio James con seriedad

- BOCON! – le grito Lily

- Y no pensabas decírnoslo? – pregunto enojada Samantha

- Si, pero no aun – dijo Lily con una sonrisa malévola

- Yo quiero ir a ver la final de la Eurocopa – dijo Sirius haciéndole un guiño a Remus – serán los Vratsa Vultures y las Holyhead Harpies (N.A. las arpías sagradas en traducción al español)

- los búlgaros van a ganar otra vez – sentencio Remus

- Me perdonas, pero las Harpies son uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch de Europa, Gwendolyn Morgan es excelente capitana y su buscadora es ágil – digo airada Samantha

- No niego que las Harpies sean buenas, todos lo reconocen, pero no tienen nada que hacer con el polaco que firmaron, Josef Wronski, es el mejor buscador del momento – dijo Sirius

- DIOS OTRA VEZ LA EUROCOPA ES QUE EN EL ANCHO Y VASTO MUNDO NO EXISTE ALGO QUE NO SEA ESO? – dijo Lily perdiendo la cabeza

- si, el Mundial y la liga Inglesa de Quidditch – dijo Sirius y James al unísono partiéndose de la risa

- de verdad que ustedes no tienen remedio – dijo Lily y agarro una tostada y la unto bruscamente con mantequilla y empezó a comérsela con rabia

- Viste! – Dijo Sirius recuperándose de la carcajada – efectivo para abrir el apetito de cierta pelirroja es hablar de Quidditch

- ¿ustedes lo hicieron adrede? – pregunto MaryAnne incrédula

- Si, sabemos que a Lily le atormenta el quidditch así que empezamos a hablar para que se molestara y como sabemos que mientras mas enojada mas come... – dijo Remus

- Remus Lupin, tanto andar con ellos hace que se te peguen todas sus mañas – dijo Samantha

- Yo también quiero ir a ver la Eurocopa, estoy molesta por que "nadie" me invita a ir – dijo Lily emergiendo del plato de huevos con tocino

- "Nadie" no se imagino que quisieras ir a ver el partido, pero igual, "Nadie" puede arreglar eso para ir – dijo James tratando de complacer a la pelirroja

- Que lindo! – exclamo MaryAnne (N.A./ mentira, quien lo dijo fui yo)

- por que no mejor no hacemos algo ¡Nos vamos todos a ver al Eurocopa! – propuso MaryAnne

- Creo que el ser novia de un merodeador ha trastornado por completo tus gustos – comento Remus con dulzura

- falso! A mi siempre me ha encantado el Quidditch, solo que no tenia con quien ir – admitió MaryAnne

- Bueno, es un hecho, iremos todos a la Eurocopa, nos encontraremos en mi casa – Dijo James

- Creo que serán las mejores Navidades de mi vida – exclamo emocionada Lily

- No, las mejores aun están por venir – dijo James

En ese preciso instante llego el correo y una lechuza parda se poso delante de Samantha y trayendo su acostumbrado ejemplar del Profeta, ella estaba bebiendo un trago de jugo de Calabaza cuando súbitamente se atraganto

- Samantha? ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Peter quien se había quedado callado toda la comida

- Si, hubo un ataque de Inferius en Dover y dos muertes más de una pareja de magos, un muggle torturado con la maldición cruciatus y encontrado vagando cerca de Birmingham, lo encontró la patrulla de seguridad mágica

- que horror, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no tendrá algún día un cese en esta cruenta guerra? – pregunto Mary aterrorizada

- llámalo por su nombre, Lord Voldemort – dijo Lily – el miedo a un nombre solo acrecienta el miedo a lo nombrado

- no... no me atrevo – dijo Mary mientras Peter se movía en su asiento con escalofríos de miedo

- Cuando salga de Hogwarts me uniré a Dumbledore, el ha formado un grupo para combatir contra Voldemort – sentencio James

- Yo también quisiera hacerlo, se que mi condición, ser hija de muggles, es apta para ser victima de Voldemort y que haría mejor sino combatiendo contra el, el que ha matado a tantos inocentes, que ha torturado tantos muggles, ¡Podría haber sido yo! – dijo Lily

- Pertenecer a la Orden implica riesgos para los que muchos de nosotros no esta preparado – dijo Remus

- pero tu lo harás verdad? – pregunto Sirius

- Claro que si, aunque aparte de eso no se que mas – confeso Remus

- Quien lo diría, el penúltimo descendiente de los Black, sangre pura, de un linaje antiquísimo que siempre ha estado a favor de la purificación de la raza mágica y de las torturas de muggles, en su contra, ¡Por algo me desheredaron! – comento Sirius y soltó su atronadora risa

- Dumbledore siempre nos ha dicho que no importa de donde viene uno, sino las elecciones que uno hace en su vida, así que no te avergüences de la familia que te toco, mas bien, enorgullécete que te diste cuenta a tiempo del error y quieres ser el que marque la pauta – dijo Lily

- ¿crees que mis padres cambiarían algún día de opinión? – Preguntó Sirius incrédulo – que equivocada estas

- No, equivocados ellos si siguen así, pero no importa, importa realmente lo que tu decidas hacer, el camino que decidas hacer por ti mismo no por que otros te lo impongan – exclamo Samantha

_- **Algún día llegara el que acabe por siempre con Lord Voldemort, con toda su maldad y ansias de poder** –_ dijo Lily – Ojala viva para verlo

- Solo el tiempo lo dirá – dijo Remus

------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aun falta mucho tiempo para ver algo así (hasta yo dudo vivir para ver a Lord Voldemort acabado... por el niño que vivió, pero eso es parte de otra historia)

Que lindas navidades, cuando estas rodeado de los seres que amas, ojala nunca conozcas navidades solo, es muy duro, pero nuestros merodeadores la van a pasar fenomenal... o no? Solo lo sabremos ("sabremos" yo ya lo se... muajajaja otra vez risa diabólica) en el próximo capitulo, pero antes no me canso de recordarles que

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	10. Bienvenida a la familia

_Capitulo Diez: Bienvenida a la familia_

_Disclaimer:_

_- James: Me voy de vacaciones de navidad y tu sin darme el bendito beso!_

_- Claudia: ¿Tú quieres que Lily me corte la cabeza? Yo no quiero ganarme a mi futura suegra de enemiga..._

_- James: Anda, pero si Lily esta empacando con las demás chicas! – dice refunfuñando_

_- Claudia: James, ya te dije que lo guardo para tu futuro hijo, pero hazme un favor llámame a Sirius antes de que se vayan_

_- James: Joder! Q mujer mas terca! – se va y llega con Sirius_

_- Sirius: Para que me llamabas preciosa?_

_- Claudia: Sirius, ven para darte tu besito de Navidad – Claudia se acerca a Sirius y lo besa sin remordimientos_

_- James: Y por que a el si y a mi no?- exclama James molesto_

_- Claudia: por que me da menos pena con Sam, ella sabe como es Siri – le da la espalda a James y sigue con el beso a Sirius_

- Apúrate que no nos va a dar tiempo de desayunar antes de tomar el expreso – dijo histérica Samantha

- Es que reviso a ver si no dejo nada importante – dijo MaryAnne

- Si siguen así, me voy a dormir esperándolas – dijo aburrida Lily – yo bajo y las espero en la sala común

- Cuidado dejas a Potter solo! – exclamo Samantha burlándose

- No me puedo aguantar ¡Voy a pasar las navidades en su casa! – exclamo emocionada

- Que tan grande será la Mansión Potter? – pregunto Samantha

- No lo se, pero juzgando por todo lo que tiene es de primera, me imagino que debe ser impresionante – comento Mary

- Ni que a mi me gustara por su dinero – dijo Lily con el entrecejo fruncido

- AYY YA! – Exclamo Samantha – no nos vayas a dar la lata con eso

-Perdón! Bajemos ya – dijo Lily arrastrando su baúl

- Lily? ¿Recuerdas que eres bruja? – pregunto Samantha

- Ah si, BAUL LOCOMOTOR – dijo hechizando el baúl para transportarlo

Los siete desayunaron juntos, Peter se iba a casa de sus padres al igual que MaryAnne y Remus, Samantha iba con sus padres a París y luego volvía para encontrarse con los chicos para la final de la Eurocopa y Sirius, Lily y James se iban para la Mansión Potter

Al llegar a la estación de King Cross le revisor les fue pasando a través de la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 y al salir a la estación muggle se encontraron con los padres de James

- James, hijo! Que alegría volver a verte – decía su madre una señora alta y de pelo color castaño que en ese instante abrazaba a su hijo con efusión

- Buenas noches jóvenes – dijo el padre de James, un hombre de pelo negro salpicado de algunas canas, con una nariz larga, idéntica a la de James – Sirius! ¿Como estas? Que bueno verte bien, y esta encantadora muchacha me imagino que sea la señorita Evans ¿cierto?

Lily se ruborizo, por lo visto estaban algo prevenidos, lo que ella no se imagina es cuanto – si señor, mucho gusto – dijo Lily tendiéndole la mano – Lily Evans a sus ordenes

-Sirius! - Dijo la madre de James corriendo a su encuentro – ¿como estás querido?

- Muy bien gracias, señora Potter – dijo el con elegancia

- Ahh! Tú eres la famosa Lily Evans, cuanto gusto conocerte – dijo la madre de James con una amplia sonrisa – mi nombre es Arwen Potter y este es mi esposo Ernest, bueno chicos démonos prisa, no es bueno andar por la calle a estas horas en estos tiempos

Los chicos se fueron directo a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante y allí por medio de los polvos flu viajaron hasta el Valle de Godric, a la Mansión Potter

- Buenas noches amos – dijo el elfo domestico que tenían con una reverencia – la cena esta lista para cuando gusten

- Muchas gracias Wilk – dijo James

- Vaya! No imaginaba que tuvieras un elfo domestico – comento Lily algo asombrada cuando subían a dejar los baúles

- Si, pero no es algo que sea la gran cosa, es común en la casas de magos – dijo Lily con naturalidad

- Con dinero, alcurnia y bastante historia – comento Sirius con un gesto de repugnancia – pero no creas que todos son amables, Kreacher, el viejo elfo domestico de mis padres es el ser mas aborrecible que conozcas alguna vez, se parece a mi querida madre

- Debe ser duro para ti estar en esta situación – comento Lily

- No lo creas, realmente, me siento bastante aliviado de no parecerme a ellos con sus estúpidas manías – dijo Sirius – bueno ya llegamos

James señalo el pasillo – la primera habitación será la tuya, el baño esta dentro, no te preocupes; la segunda es la de Sirius y la tercera la mía, ya sabes, cualquier cosa nos avisas a cualquiera de los dos, Sirius es como de la familia así que el no necesita explicación, ya ha venido infinidad de veces

Lily arrastro su baúl hasta la puerta, lo metió en la habitación y volvió a salir a la puerta

- Si deseas, date un baño, cámbiate y te esperamos para cenar ¿vale? – pregunto James

- me encantaría, en veinte minutos estoy lista – dijo y entro a su habitación

Lily se quedo asombrada, sabia que James era rico y vivía en una mansión, pero es que era realmente exquisita, la habitación que ocupaba estaba decorada en colores rojos y dorado, regia, los muebles de caoba eran de líneas imponentes, algo barrocas pero de muy buen gusto, la peinadora que estaba frente a la enorme cama matrimonial tenia un gran espejo y desde el balcón de la habitación podía apreciar todo el pueblo, el valle de Godric era un sitio muy pintoresco, rodeado de suaves colinas verdes y las casitas estilo anglosajón del siglo XVII realmente un regalo para la vista. Lily agarro su baúl lo abrió y selecciono rápidamente lo que se pondría, pantalones vaqueros ajustados y un suéter negro cuello alto, propio para el frío de Diciembre, una combinación sencilla y elegante rematada con unas botas de tacón alto, metidas dentro del pantalón, corrió al baño y abrió la llave del agua y se percato de una llave pequeña, justo debajo de las del agua, la abrió también y se percato que era gel de baño de un aroma muy sutil a flores y se metió en la bañera

- No puedo creer esto – pensó en voz alta mientras se relajaba en la tina – hace tres meses decía que aborrecía a James y ahora estoy aquí, metida en su casa pasando las vacaciones de Navidad ¿quien lo diría?

Se baño. Se vistió rápidamente, se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo bastante alta y salio a toda prisa encontrándose en el pasillo a Sirius

- Pelirroja! – exclamó Sirius al verla – estas guapísima!

- gracias Sirius, tu también te ves muy bien – contesto Lily mientras bajaban la ancha escalera que daba al vestíbulo – Sirius iba de camisa color mantecado manga corta y pantalones negros y unos zapatos color negro

- Por Merlín, ven acá – dijo James que la esperaba al pie de la escalera, iba con una camisa polo color Azul marino y unos pantalones caqui y por ultimo unos zapatos color café lustrosos – estas preciosa

- ¿ustedes se visten siempre de Muggles en vacaciones? – Pregunto Lily – ya que ustedes son de familias de Magos y por lo tanto, criados con sus costumbres...

- Solemos hacerlo casi todos los jóvenes hasta que empiezan a trabajar o cuando se casan, la ropa muggle es mucho más versátil para nosotros que vivir siempre de túnica para todo – contesto Sirius – pero en las familias de magos sangre pura excesivamente rígidos como la mía, ni pensar usar ropa muggle, para ellos es sencillamente degradante

James le da un breve beso a Lily

- Por favor! Es inhumano comer delante de los pobres – dijo Sirius con cara de santo limosnero

- Oh Cállate Black! – le replico Lily riendo y los tres llegaron al comedor

Los tres se sentaron ante la imponente mesa al mismo tiempo que llegaban los padres de James riendo muy amenamente

- ¿cual es el chiste? – pregunto James

- Que te ves demasiado formal para ser tu mismo – dijo la señora Arwen muerta de risa

- jaja muy gracioso – dijo James

- Es cierto, parece increíble que seas tu mismo, como es verdad que el amor nos cambia por completo – dijo el señor Ernest – me alegro mucho de comprobar que este año no se han metido en tantos problemas, el ser premio anual te dio cordura

- Falso! – Dijo Sirius con gravedad – la culpa es toda de cierta pelirroja que se sienta a mi lado

Todos soltaron la carcajada sin remedio ante el comentario de Sirius

La comida trascurrió en una amena charla entre todos, los padres de James parecían saber varias cosas de Lily, obviamente James y Sirius les habrían contado todo eso acerca de ella y por ultimo, a los postres, estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre la pureza de sangre y la forma de actuar

- Nosotros somos sangre limpia – decía Ernest – pero nunca hemos pensado que las personas que vienen de familia muggle sean de segunda y se los hemos inculcado a nuestro único hijo

- Es simplemente una segregación de parte de una minoría de la población mágica, bastante reducida, ya que la gran mayoría de los magos hoy en día son sangre mezclada y no por ello, menos competentes o cualquier cosa – comentaba Arwen

- A mi nunca me ha parecido que venir de familia muggle sea deshonroso, pero a mis padres les parece el fin del mundo, por eso es que todo nexo mío con ellos esta acabado – comentaba Sirius

- particularmente, yo pienso que venir de familia muggle es en cierta forma, una ventaja, ya que conoces todo el mundo muggle y estas muy familiarizado con su forma de vida, por lo que puedes pasar desapercibido entre ellos, a mi me parece normal usar los artefactos muggles y desenvolverme entre ellos dado que me crié como una mas, pero al descubrir que era bruja se abrió una nueva dimensión para mi, así que tengo el conocimiento de ambos mundos – sentencio Lily

- Sabes? Estamos muy orgullosos de que mi hijo se haya fijado en alguien como tu Lily, de verdad, y estaríamos muy felices de darte la bienvenida a la familia – dijo cariñosamente Arwen

A Lily se le humedecieron los ojos, era demasiado tierno de su parte decir algo así, mas cuando, ella en el fondo extrañaba estar en su casa con sus padres, trato de decir algo pero no pudo y todos comprendieron

---------------------------------

Que les pareció el cap? Yo siempre he pensado que los padres de James (o sea, los abuelos de Harry) eran una gente muy buena, pese a ser sangre limpia y quise hacerles justicia aquí

No les gusto? Les pareció ridículo, soso o incluso cursi? Mándeme rewiews, howler, maldiciones, tarjetas de saludo lo que sea, abajito, en el botoncito... pase por abajito y pulse GO, harán a una autora feliz, recuerden abajo en el botoncito :-)

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	11. Navidad y sorpresa!

_Capitulo Once: Navidad... y Sorpresa_

- Feliz Navidad! – grito un emocionado James la mañana del 25 a una aun muy adormilada Lily

- fe...liz... navi... daaaahh – Contesto bostezando Lily y se removió en la enorme cama

- vamos perezosa levántate, son las nueve y media de la mañana

- pero aun esta oscuro afuera – replico Lily intentando dormirse

- No, las cortinas están echadas que no es lo mismo – dijo James muerto de la risa montándose en la cama de Lily

- Que haces?- pero su respuesta no se hizo esperar James le empezó a hacer cosquillas para despertarla

- para... jajajaja... no vale...jajaja... dejaaa...jajaj – decía entre jadeos muerta de la risa

- Nunca pensé que tu abdomen fuera tan sensible, o tan delicado – dijo con un leve toque de malicia

Lily se incorporo y James se quedo con la boca abierta, Lily tenia puesto una dormilona de satén color melón, de tirantes finos que le dejaba al descubierto bastante piel, le llegaba apenas a la mitad del muslo dejando ver una piernas color marfil muy bien torneadas

- Que paso? ¿Nunca has visto una mujer en camisón? – dijo Lily traviesa

- Si, y nunca tan perfecta como tu – dijo James recuperándose

- Señoras y señores, los futuros sobrinos no los empiecen a hacer ya, que viene gente a dar Feliz Navidad – dijo desde la puerta Sirius con un enorme paquete para Lily

Lily se puso el kimono rápidamente sobre la dormilona, se la ciño y dejo pasar a Sirius

- Ah eso me recuerda a lo que vine – dijo James al ver el regalo de Sirius y saco uno de detrás suyo, una cajita pequeña de terciopelo color azul, se la entrego a Lily y espero su reacción

Lily abrió primero el regalo de Sirius que consistía en un abrigo precioso de color café oscuro

- Sirius que bello! Gracias – exclamo al verlo

- me alegro que te haya gustado – dijo Sirius – a mi me encanto el perfume que me obsequiaste, es como a mi me gusta

- pensé que te gustaría algo así, ¡Eres tan vanidoso! – dijo riendo Lily

- vanidoso no pelirroja, simplemente cuido mi imagen ante las féminas – dijo Sirius con naturalidad

Lily procedió a abrir la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que le había entregado James y con sorpresa descubrió que era un anillo de oro muy bonito con una inscripción adentro: "te amo"

- Oh James es fantástico! Que hermoso, hasta hace juego con la cadena que me regalaste en Halloween – dijo Lily lanzándose encima de James para besarlo – yo también te amo – le susurro

- Me alegro de que te haya gustado – le dijo James recibiéndola

- Espero que se acuerden que estoy aquí! – Dijo Sirius – caramba! A ese paso y estarán casados y con mas hijos antes de que pueda decir Quidditch

- hablando de Quidditch, a que hora vendrán los chicos? – pregunto Lily

- Remsie mando una lechuza hoy temprano para avisar que vendrá mañana en la noche, que no podía antes – dijo Sirius

- Si es verdad que anteayer fue luna llena – dijo James con imprudencia

- De que hablas? – pregunto Lily ante la mirada alarmada de Sirius

James y Sirius se miraron, Sirius se encogió de hombros y James procedió a hablar

- Lily, creo que tenemos suficiente confianza contigo para hablar esto, pero tengo que pedirte que por favor, no lo puedes comentar con nadie, ni siquiera con Mary o Sam

- ¿se puede saber cual es el misterio? – pregunto Lily

- Lily, Remus es un licántropo, o sea, un hombre lobo, las veces que ha habido luna llena es cuando su "mama" se enferma y el se va a visitarla, pero eso no es cierto, la verdad es que Madame Pomfrey lo lleva a la casa de los gritos a través de un pasadizo que hay justo bajo el sauce boxeador

- No... Puedo creerlo ¿desde cuando lo saben ustedes? – pregunto Lily asombrada

- desde tercero, lo descubrimos después de que nos aplicara la misma mentira pero nosotros casi siempre le acompañamos – dijo Sirius

- Eso es peligroso! Podría morderlos y ustedes entonces se convertirían en licántropos también

- No, un licántropo solo es peligroso para los humanos – dijo James

- ok, desde cuándo ustedes son animales o fantasmas o lo que sea – dijo Lily sarcástica

- Somos animagos – dijo James – en quinto logramos la transformación mira

James se puso de pie y en un momento se convirtió en un hermoso venado, se destrasnformó y se volvió a sentar al lado de Lily, a continuación Sirius también se levanto y al instante un enorme perro negro lanudo estaba brincando a sus pies ella lo miro asombrada y el enorme perrazo volvió a trasformarse en Sirius

- Esto, esto es asombroso, la transformación en animago es difícil y puede salir fatal ¡Y ustedes lo hicieron antes de los TIMOS! Es francamente asombroso – dijo Lily tratando de recuperarse de la impresión

- Peter también logro convertirse aunque tuvimos mucho trabajo con el, el se transforma en una rata – dijo James – pero es quien aprieta el nudo del sauce para que podamos pasar

- Bueno, no le digas tu que sabes su secreto, se lo diremos nosotros – dijo Sirius – creo que podrá asimilarlo mejor

- Esta bien – dijo Lily con pesadumbre – pobre remsie, debe haber sufrido tanto

Samantha y MaryAnne llegaron la noche siguiente y se reunieron en la habitación de James luego de la cena y se sentaron todos allí a charlar mientras esperaban a Remus

- ¿que tal te fue en tus vacaciones en Paris? – pregunto Lily ansiosa

- Aburrido, La Rue de Châtillon esta mas repleta de magos que el callejón Diagon así que apenas pude comprar algunas cosas, entre ellas, tu perfume Lily

- Que por cierto me encanto – dijo Lily complacida

- Yo quisiera ir a cualquier otro sitio muggle, seria interesante para compararlo con el mundo mágico que conocemos – Comento Sirius

- Yo me fastidie encerrada en casa, mis padres están paranoicos por lo que ha salido últimamente en El Profeta – Dijo MaryAnne – así que con tal de ver la luz iría a donde fuera

El Profeta, había anunciado numerosos ataques, desapariciones, arrestos, personas que habían ido a parar a San Mungo con heridas, maldiciones imperdonables todo un caos

- Estamos en guerra y las cosas van de mal en peor – Dijo James con pesadumbre – pero aun así la vida continúa

En ese preciso instante se oyó el timbre de la puerta principal

- Debe ser Remsie – dijo Sirius – siempre tan puntual

Los chicos bajaron corriendo la escalera al oír a la madre de James avisar que remus estaba ya aquí,

- Remus! – Corrió Lily a abrazarlo - ¿como has pasado estos días?

- Bien Lily gracias ¿y tu? Bueno, que tontería preguntarlo, por la cara de felicidad que tienes me imagino que han sido muy buenos – dijo Remus con una sonrisa

Mary se acerco tímidamente en el grupo y le dio un beso a Remus en frente de todos

- Oh Merlín! Ustedes también van a empezar con sesiones de besuqueo ¡Sepan que estos dos no se han despegado desde hace días! – exclamo Sirius

- Creo que nunca había pasado una mejor Navidad – dijo Lily radiante

Los chicos subieron a la habitación de James nuevamente y se pusieron a jugar una partida de Snap Explosivo, luego le sucedió una partida de Gobstones y para finalizar una guerra al Ajedrez mágico Mujeres vs. Hombres que finalizo con un espectacular Jaque mate de MaryAnne a Sirius

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir hasta la estación e ir directo a Newcastle que era donde se celebraría la Eurocopa esa vez

El Partido fue emocionante los Vratsa era un equipo magnifico y muy bien coordinado in embargo la captura de la Snitch dorada fue de parte de la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies con lo que concluyo el partido en un emocionante 230 -100 ganando las Harpies (N.A./ que casualidad! Ganaron las mujeres... será mi culpa?)

- Ves! Por eso las mueres somos mejores, ¡Hasta en Quidditch somos capaces de ganar! – gritaba Sam emocionada con su túnica de las Harpies toda llena de confeti

- Dios, esto es sencilla y llanamente, deshonroso – decía aparentemente mortificado Sirius

- Bueno, admítelo, juegan bastante bien, no tienen nada que envidiarle a los hombres jugando – dijo Mary

- Debo admitir que es el mejor partido al que he asistido en toda mi vida y eso que aun no olvido cuando Gryffindor le gano a Slytherin el año pasado la copa

- Bueno, he de confesar que este año tenemos ciertos problemas – Dijo James – si ganamos será que alguno de nosotros bebió Félix felicis

A las chicas se les ilumino la cara con idéntica y maligna sonrisa pero ninguno de ellos se percato de ello.

-------------------------------------

Bueno, espero haya sido algo interesante leerlo, no tan tedioso, ya se que la mayor parte de lo aquí narrado lo conocerán pero igual... hace falta, espero sus comentarios buenos y malos, apretando allá abajo al botoncito de Go, recuerden: igual que en monopolio, pase por Go y deje su comentario

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	12. No los soporto!

_Capitulo doce: No los soporto_

- Como puedes estar tan tranquilo! – exclamo un molesto Severus Snape a Lucius Malfoy

- Por que ya se lo que haré, tu solo quédate tranquilo – dijo Lucius – así que mejor ve preparando todo

Los dos estaban charlando en susurros en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a unos Slytherin más que si mal no recuerdo se llamaban Crabbe, Goyle, y un chico de cabello negro y mirada desafiante de apellido Parkinson (N.A./ ¿les suenan conocidos esos nombres?)

- Me parece que están tramando algo – dijo Sirius mientras desayunaba en la mesa de Gryffindor

- Ustedes siempre están pensando ¿que harán Severus y Lucius? Seguro estarán tramando algo, ¿que les haremos ahora? Ustedes no pueden dejarlos en paz – Exclamo Samantha perdiendo la paciencia

- Me parece que debo recordarte que Severus le echo una maldición a principio de curso a Lily que casi le cuesta la vida – dijo James molesto – además siempre ha buscado algo para que nos expulsen a todos del colegio

- Bueno, lo que sea, me parece que deberían quedarse quietos para evitar que se metan en mas problemas – comento MaryAnne

Al levantarse también lo hizo Severus y chocaron fuera de castillo cuando salían a Herbologia

- Hola Quejicus como estuvieron tus navidades? ¿Te dio tiempo de lavar tus calzoncillos? – pregunto Sirius con maldad

- Cállate Black, seguramente mejor la mía que la tuya arrimado en casa de Potter - contesto Severus

- ¿Ya van a empezar a pelear? – pregunto Lily enojada tratando de contener a James

- Veo que la sangre sucia decidió hacerte caso, como si así pudiese limpiar su inmundo origen – dijo mirando con desprecio a Lily

- Silencius – dijo James – no hables de ella de esa manera o te dejo mudo para el resto de tu maldita existencia

Severus abrió la boca pero no pudo salir ningún sonido y apunto a James pero este fue más rápido

- Everte Statum – exclamo James hechizando a Severus

- Sectumsempra – dijo Severus moviendo los labios sin articular ningún sonido haciendo que James se tambaleara, bañado en sangre, producto de la herida que le había abierto Severus a un costado con la maldición

- James! – grito Lily y corrió a socorrerlo

Sirius no dijo nada pero después de apuntar con la varita a Severus, este quedo cayo al suelo presa de horribles espasmos, retorciéndose como una sabandija, que si pudiese haber gritado lo hubiese hecho

- No... Sirius! – grito MaryAnne y Remus se adelanto para interponerse entre Severus y Sirius, Snape quedo en el suelo aun adolorido y débil

- Sirius, has usado una maldición cruciatus, es una maldición imperdonable – Susurro Remus

- QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI? – grito la voz de la Profesora McGonagall

James estaba en el suelo perdiendo mucha sangre, Lily estaba tratando de contener la hemorragia, Severus estaba en el suelo aun gimoteando en silencio y los demás de pie mirando

- Dios santo! Señor Potter, Señor Snape – exclamo al percatarse de los heridos – los llevare rápido a la enfermería y ustedes todos, irán a mi despacho y me explicaran que sucedió

McGonagall hizo aparecer dos camillas y traslado a James y a Severus a la enfermería, Lily iba llorando y de su lado iban MaryAnne y Remus, Sirius se había mantenido impasible a pesar de todo y Samantha los seguía aun horrorizada por todo

Al llegar a la enfermería McGonagall dejo a James al cuidado de la Señora Pomfrey y Lily se quedo para acompañarlo mientras tanto McGonagall se llevo a los demás a su despacho, al cerrar la puerta les pregunto:

- Se puede saber que sucedió – pregunto McGonagall – Señorita McKinnon?

Samantha trago en seco – bueno profesora íbamos a Herbologia a los invernaderos cuando nos topamos con Severus, James lo saludo algo sarcástico (no se atrevió de decirlo completo) y Lily le dijo que no fueran a pelear, entonces Severus la volvió a insultar diciéndole sangre sucia y James se molesto por el insulto le lanzó un silencius diciéndole que si seguía expresándose así de Lily el se encargaría que no volviera a hablar en voz alta nunca mas, Severus intento hechizar a James pero el le lanzo un Everte Statum y Severus enojado le lanzo esa maldición a James hiriéndolo y ... y ... – Samantha no quería continuar, no quería decir lo de Sirius – Sirius se enojo y le hizo eso... a Severus para evitar que el hiciera otra maldición a james estando en el suelo sangrando

La voz se le quebró, tenia miedo, McGonagall los miraba con una expresión de absoluta incredulidad

- no puedo creer que ustedes, de séptimo todos, los dos premios anuales y un prefecto estén involucrados en esto

- Profesora, ni Lily, ni ninguna de las chicas tuvieron nada que ver – dijo Remus avergonzado – en cuento a mi, si admito mi parte de culpa al no detener la pelea

- Señor Lupin, nada mas cierto – dijo McGonagall mirándolos con severidad – tengo que poner esto en conocimiento del Director, es demasiado

McGonagall salio del despacho y los chicos se miraron

- POR TU MALDITA CULPA NOS VAN A EXPULSAR A TODOS! – Grito Samantha a Sirius – SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE LANZARLE UNA MALDICION CRUCIATUS A SEVERUS

- fue para defenderlo – Dijo Sirius acalorado – por si tu no viste, esta ahora en la enfermería medio desangrado por culpa de Snape

- Si Sirius, pero se te paso la mano, podrían expulsarnos a todos y a ti mandarte a Azkaban – dijo Remus – no quiero que eso pase

- Si nos salvamos todos de esta, podríamos decir que somos muy afortunados

- exacto! – Grito Mary – alguno de ustedes tendría la capa de James?

- ¿para que la quieres? – pregunto Remus intrigado pero en la expresión de Samantha se había dibujado una sonrisa

-¡Claro! Como no se nos ocurrió antes! – dijo por fin

- Si algún día piensan decirnos de que hablan... – exclamo Sirius molesto – por cierto, yo tengo la capa en la mochila

- dámela rápido – exclamo Mary

- No seas tonta, Accio Félix – dijo Samantha concentrándose

- Creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy sin entender nada – dijo Sirius pero en ese momento venia a toda velocidad a ellos una botellita llena de un líquido color oro

- vamos rápido acérquense todos – apremio Samantha destapando la botella con un movimiento de su varita mágica y usando una pequeña dosis para cada uno les fue dando una cucharadita de Félix Felicis

- Donde se supone que ustedes obtuvieron eso? – pregunto Sirius impactado

- La robamos que no fue lo mismo - ¿recuerdan la clase que nos dio Slughorn el año pasado? Bueno, llenamos una botella de la poción de Lily que era la única perfecta de las de nosotras y la guardamos para cuando hiciese falta – dijo MaryAnne

-Nunca lo hubiese creído de ustedes – sentencio Sirius – tengo que admitir que son de armas tomar

- Y este curso robamos una botella de veritaserum del armario del Profesor Slughorn – dijo Samantha con satisfacción

- Nosotros teníamos algo de Félix, pero se nos acabo, era un poquitín – confeso Remus algo apenado recordando que el mismo se había bebido lo ultimo para pedirle a MaryAnne que fuese al baile con el

Los cuatro sintieron una breve euforia y al mismo tiempo la certeza de que todo saldría bien

En ese momento entro la Profesora McGonagall con el Profesor Dumbledore y todos esperaron el resultado

-------------------------------------------

Bueno ¿y si los expulsan? Bueno... ¡Que bueno que no contaban con mi astucia! Félix estará lo suficientemente bien hecha como para librarlos del problema? Bueno crucen los dedos...

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	13. Si no nos salvamos

_Capitulo trece: Si no nos salvamos..._

_Disclaimer:_

_- James: Estoy herido ¿y tú no vienes a verme?_

_- Claudia: joder! Que hombre más terco ¿serás Tauro? _

_- James: ah no ¡Te quieres parecer a la Prof. de adivinación! _

_- Claudia: no seas tonto me refiero a que eres terco como nadie, además me gusto que le hicieras eso a Quejicus, tu sabes que me cae malísimo pero la próxima vez, espérate a que salgan del colegio ¡Faltan pocos meses!- dice peligrosamente cariñosa _

_- James: así que me apoyas eh? – mirada picarona_

_- Severus: Por que todos están en mi contra? Es que hasta la que escribe..._

_- Claudia: cállate Sev, no te dije que te metieras_

_- Severus: esto es el colmo – se marcha molesto- ME LAS PAGARAN TODOS_

_- Claudia: eso si a mi me da la gana, recuerda que quien escribe todo esto soy yo..._

- James ¿como te sientes? – pregunto Lily con lo ojos algo enrojecidos por las lagrimas

- Si, gracias – contesto algo débil - estoy algo mejor

James había llegado semiconsciente a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey le había untado rápidamente una pasta color verdoso en la herida le había hecho beber una poción de reabastecimiento de sangre y luego con un toque de varita se la había cerrado pero quería que pasara el resto de la mañana allí descansando, mientras tanto había dado una poción herbovitalizante a Severus para contrarrestar los efectos de la maldición en su cuerpo y ya había sido dado de alta

- me asuste mucho James, pensé que podrías morirte, era tanta la sangre y yo sin poder hacer nada que sinceramente tuve miedo – dijo ella aun nerviosa

- Lo único que te puedo decir es que Severus me las va a pagar con creces – dijo James – no pienso seguir tolerando que te insulte

- No me importa lo que Quejicus diga, pero si lo que haga, ya sabes esa fijación con las Artes oscuras, me atrevería a apostar que si sigue así, ira a las filas del señor oscuro – dijo Lily tomándole la mano a James

- Si es así, lo único espero es que los aurores lo atrapen antes de que haga mas daño – dijo James – si no seré yo mismo quien lo haga

- Sabes, es probable que nos expulsen, McGonagall se llevo a los otros a su despacho, si no nos salvamos de esta... no quiero ni pensar que haría yo sin poder presentar los EXTASIS

- Nunca te expulsarían, eres la mejor alumna del colegio, premio anual, además tu no hiciste nada, en cambio Sirius y yo si – afirmo James

... En el despacho de la profesora McGonagall...

- Debo decirles que lo que han hecho ustedes, especialmente el señor Black es sumamente grave, usar una maldición prohibida es penado con Azkaban sin embargo, el señor Snape también uso una maldición poderosa contra el Señor Potter aun cuando este no había usado en contra de el algo que justificase esa acción, por lo tanto, solo serán castigados, pero debo advertirles que a la próxima será imposible que el ministerio no tome cartas en el asunto – dijo Dumbledore con voz pausada

- Gracias profesor Dumbledore – dijo Sirius

- Entiendo que ustedes y el señor Snape tienen una rivalidad de larga data pero no pueden permitir que la ira los ciegue, es comprensible que usted haya querido defender al señor Potter cuando este fue herido, pero la manera en que lo hizo, me permito decirle, no fue la mas adecuada señor Black – dijo Dumbledore

- Lo se profesor, lo siento – dijo bajando la cara, pero no de pena, sino para que no vieran que francamente, no sentía lo que decía

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, de todos modos, la profesora McGonagall se encargara de avisarles sobre su castigo – dijo marchándose

- Bueno, por lo pronto voy a proceder a descontar 50 puntos por el señor Black, 50 puntos por el señor Potter y 50 Puntos por el señor Snape – dijo McGonagall ante la mirada decepcionada de todos, dicho esto también se marcho

- Lo que faltaba – replico MaryAnne aun horrorizada - ahora tenemos 100 puntos menos

- Pudo ser peor – dijo Remus – por lo menos no nos suspendieron o expulsaron

- fue Félix – dijo Samantha – gracias a eso nos libramos

- Pero no fue muy efectiva

- NO QUE? – Replico Samantha – si no hubiésemos tomado, podría jurar que estaríamos haciendo los baúles hace rato

- Bueno, eso no tanto – dijo Sirius – más bien, ya habrían venido los de la patrulla de seguridad mágica a arrestarme

- bueno, eso también es verdad – dijo MaryAnne

- creo que mejor guardamos el resto de la poción, no sabemos cuando nos volvamos a meter en problemas – dijo Sirius

... En la enfermería...

- Bueno, señor Potter, creo que podría marchar – dijo Madame Pomfrey – ya es hora de la comida y podría perfectamente hacerla en el GC

- Gracias señora Pomfrey – dijo James incorporándose en la cama

Lily se apresuro a ayudarlo y James le devolvió una sonrisa

- Bueno, démonos prisa, los demás deben estar preocupados – dijo Lily

"Esa sonrisa me roba el juicio, Merlín" – pensó Lily

"Si me cuida así como hoy, creo que sin pensarlo la amarro y me la llevo conmigo al salir del colegio - pensó James – ay Potter, tu como que estas mas que enamorado

_Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar  
porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar._

Y se que mueres por mi, vives por mi y nunca me has  
dejado atrás, aunque sabes que a veces yo soy solo miedo.

Pero vives en mi, junto a mí, en mi interior en este corazón  
confundido por eso te pido por favor...

Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a sentir contigo  
el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya

Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío   
quiero ir donde vas...

Lejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo mal,  
tengo que reconocer que todo esto me ha salido mal,   
por eso voy aprender voy a vivir voy abrazarte mas y mas  
y no quiero, y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte.

Porque vives en mi, junto a mí, en mi interior en este corazón   
confundido por eso te pido por favor...

Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a sentir contigo  
el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya

Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde vas...

Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar  
porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar

Enséñame...   
Y a sentir contigo ...  
Desvanece el frío quiero verte ya

Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde vas...

_Enséñame..._

Ambos bajaron de la enfermería tomados de la mano y llegaron al comedor después de los demás

- James! – exclamo MaryAnne – que bueno saber que estas bien

- si gracias – dijo James sentándose al lado de Remus y haciendo espacio para Lily

- Hoy es luna llena – dijo MaryAnne – que romántico seria dar un paseo así ¿verdad Remus?

Remus que estaba despachando un montón de chuletas y papas fritas de su plato se atraganto al oír aquello ¿pero que esperaba de una chica como MaryAnne que era tan romanticona? ¿Por que el no se atrevía a decirle la verdad acerca de su condición?

- Me encantaría sinceramente, pero tengo que visitar a mi madre de nuevo – dijo Remus sin levantar la vista del plato

- Remus Lupin! Se puede saber por que cada vez que hay luna llena te desapareces, si ya saque la cuenta con el lunascopio – dijo contestando a la mirada de Lily

- Ok, Mary lo que pasa es que Lupin padece – al oír a Lily la cara de Lupin perdió el poco color que le quedaba – una rara enfermedad al igual que su familia, es alérgico a la luz de la luna, si le da en la piel, le salen un montón de ronchas, feísimas y su madre es peor, pobrecita, hasta fiebres le dan y por eso Lupin siempre va a cuidarla

Pero ¿se habría enterado? Por que esa mentira manifiesta ¡se la habrían dicho Sirius y James! No, no seria lógico ya que la cara de ellos también era de perplejidad ¿se trataría de una mentira para encubrirlo? Eran demasiadas opciones

- Es cierto eso Remus? – pregunto algo escéptica aun, maryAnne

- Si, por desgracia es cierto – dijo mirando a Lily que estaba sentada al lado de MaryAnne y Samantha por lo que no podía ver el gesto de despreocupación que le hacia

- Lily ¿me ayudarías con el trabajo de Pociones? – le dijo Remus tratando de que captara la indirecta

- Seguro! – Le dijo ella entendiendo el mensaje – Nos encontramos en la biblioteca al salir de Aritmancia

- Yo te ayudo! – se ofreció MaryAnne

- No, Mary, no hace falta – dijo Lily – tu todavía tienes atrasado el de Runas y el de Trasformaciones sobre la duplicación humana mediante la magia (N.A./ no les suena a clon... jajaja yes. Por favor señoritas hagan la cola para pedir el clon de su chico favorito)

- Esta bien Lily, tu ganas – dijo MaryAnne resignada

Rato después cuando salían de Aritmancia...

- Remus! – Exclamo Lily – pensé que te demorarías

- Dime la verdad Lily, Ellos te dijeron eso o fuiste tú – pregunto Lupin con un leve temblor en la voz

- Yo lo invente y si, se toda la verdad Remus y si crees que te dejaría de hablar o algo pero por eso estas muy equivocado, yo te aprecio mucho, te quiero como si fueras mi hermano y entiendo, hay mucha gente que no ve mas allá de los que sus ojos le muestran pero yo prefiero ver corazones no caras Remus y tu eres alguien muy especial – dijo Lily

- Si, tú piensas así y no sabes que bien me hace sentir que me apoyes de esa manera – Dijo Remus con algo de amargura – pero hay demasiadas personas que me huirían si supiese que soy un licántropo

- Son personas que no tienen nada en la cabeza, tu eres una bellísima persona y me siento muy afortunada de haberte conocido, eres alguien justo, noble y leal a tus amigos, eres alguien digno de admiración, y si alguien te rechaza, simplemente date la vuelta y sigue, que no vale la pena molestarse por gente así – dijo Lily y lo abrazo

- Gracias – dijo Remus con los ojos algo húmedos – no sabes cuanto significa para mí

------------------------------------

¿Les gusto? A mi particularmente me encanto escribir el ultimo pedazo y lo que dijo Lily todavía tengo dudas si fue lo que ella habría querido decirle o si por error mezcle mis sentimientos hacia ese personaje. Debo aclarar que para mi HP no es una serie de siete libros sobre el niño que vivió, es un mundo encerrado en papel y los personajes son tangibles, puedes sentir aprecio, repulsión, amor, odio yo lo siento así y yo dentro de mi los tengo muy bien clasificados, creo que he llegado a conocerlos como a personas y puedo entender incluso hasta al mismísimo Voldemort, ello sin embargo, no significa que lo quiera pero me desvío de la situación.

Espero que manden sus comentarios y a todos los que lo han hecho hasta ahora un millón de gracias, el rewiew es la mejor paga que pude recibir un escritor de fic ya que con ella estableces un contacto con tus lectores, pero a los que aun tienen pereza es allá abajo, en el botoncito de GO

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	14. Conociendo a los padres de ella

_Capitulo catorce: Felices Pascuas...conociendo a los padres de ella_

- Crees que la ropa muggle que tengo es adecuada para visitar a un a familia de ellos? – preguntaba James algo indeciso haciendo su baúl para las vacaciones de Pascua

- Si hermano, tranquilízate – Decía Sirius algo divertido al ver la cara de nerviosismo de James – vas a visitar a los padres de Lily no al Juicio Final

- Si fueras tu el que esta en el aprieto... – decía James algo gruñón

En el dormitorio de chicas...

- Sam! – Decía histérica Lily – ¿tu crees que saldrá todo bien?

- vas a tu casa Lily! – Exclamó incrédula Samantha – no exageres, vas para que tus padres conozcan a James

- Por eso mismo, espero que Petunia no se ponga desagradable – dijo algo pesimista Lily

- Si lo hace, quien quedara mal es ella, James te conoce, por el no te preocupes - dijo MaryAnne

El expreso no salía en pascua así que tuvieron que usar el Autobús Noctámbulo

- Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo o mago abandonado a su suerte, alargue la varita y lo llevaremos a donde sea, mi nombre es Tobías McDermott y seré su guía – dijo haciéndose a un lado y agarrando los baúles de Lily y James

Ellos subieron al bus y se sentaron en dos sillas al final de la planta baja del bus (N.A./como recordaran ese Bus es un Double Decker o sea un bus de dos pisos, típico de Londres) y hicieron el trayecto hasta Fulham en medio de bruscas paradas y múltiples sacudidas (N.A./ ¿Fulham? Que curioso! ¿Allí no vive Dan Radcliff? Cualquier coincidencia es fruto de mis propios sueños de ir por allá jaja)

- Que cosa tan desagradable es! – Comentó Lily levantándose del piso por segunda vez ayudada por James – nunca antes me había montado en esta cosa, quiero hacer el examen de aparición rápido ya que esto es como para no repetir

- Lo mismo digo, menos mal que el examen será en julio después de salir del colegio, aunque yo se ya aparecerme

- pero no lo vayas a hacer sin tener el carnet! – Dijo Lily – te podrían arrestar y multar. Además podrías escindirte

James hizo una mueca de solo pensar en la escisión pero se guardo el comentario

Al llegar a Fulham St. se apearon del bus y arrastraron sus baúles hasta la entrada de la casita, cerca del estadio de Fútbol

- ¿No podemos hacerlos levitar? – preguntó James con algo de flojera

- NO, estamos en zona de Muggles y no podemos quebrantar el – dijo Lily

- Estatuto del secreto de los Brujos – recito James con sonsonete – si, ya se

Al llegar a la puerta Lily toco el timbre y su madre, una mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida y rostro lleno les corrió a abrir

- Lily! Hija que bueno verte! – Dijo su madre abrazándola – y usted debe ser James, Lily nos dijo que usted vendría con ella, Bienvenido siéntase como en su casa – dijo dándoles paso en la entrada

James miro curioso la casa, había varios cuadros pero las imágenes estaban fijas había un enorme televisor con un BETAMAX (N.A/ apuesto que la mayoría de ustedes nunca llegaron a usar uno, por si las dudas, era la competencia del VHS pero con mejor sonido) un tocadiscos con el ultimo LP de Los Beatles "Yellow Submarine" sonaba en el rincón de la sala de estar

- Wow! ¿Que es ese montón de cosas? ¿Funcionan con electricidad? – pregunto James interesado al ver los artefactos

- Si, ya te explico después – dijo soltando su baúl – bueno, ya que estamos en casa podemos usar la magia para llevar esto a los dormitorios – Baúl locomotor – dijo y James la imito y lo guió hasta su dormitorio, cuando repentinamente se abrió una puerta anterior a la habitación de huéspedes que ocuparía James esos días y un rostro huesudo de aspecto caballuno emergió de la habitación

- Ay, ya llegaste ¿trajiste a un raro como tu aquí? – dijo la chica molesta al ver a James

- Mucho gusto, usted debe ser Petunia la hermana de Lily, mi nombre es James, James Potter – dijo tendiéndole la mano que Petunia rehusó tomar

- Anthony, ya Lily llegó – se oyó la voz de la madre de Lily

- Vente James, hasta luego Petunia – dijo enojada Lily por la grosería de su hermana y condujo a James hasta la habitación de huéspedes, abrió la puerta y le franqueó el paso a James

- Espero que me disculpes por la actitud de Petunia – dijo Lily avergonzada – y no juzgues al resto de mi familia por ella

- No te avergüences – dijo James acercándose a abrazarla – yo ya sabia como estaban tus relaciones con ella

Lily! James! – Gritó la madre de Lily – Vengan a comer, la mesa esta servida

- Vamos, tengo hambre y que aun no has conocido a mi padre – dijo y lo agarro de la mano para llevarlo al comedor

Al llegar estaba el padre de Lily, un hombre delgado y rostro algo huesudo como Petunia pero con los ojos del mismo verde esmeralda y el cabello del mismo rojo que Lily

- Conque usted es James – dijo el padre de Lily con una afable sonrisa tendiéndole la mano – bienvenido a nuestra casa

- gracias señor Evans – dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa y estrechándole la mano con firmeza

- Hija! – el señor Evans abrazo a Lily – cuanto te extrañamos en Navidad

- Bueno, yo fui a casa de los padres de James a conocerlos y luego nos fuimos todos a la final de la Eurocopa – dijo Lily

- ¿pero si la Eurocopa es en Julio? – dijo extrañado el padre de Lily

- La Eurocopa de Quidditch papá, ya sabes, el deporte del mundo mágico – contesto ella

- Ahh ok, entiendo – asintió el señor Evans – parece que lo de ustedes van serio

- Muy en serio papá – dijo Lily – como han estado ustedes?

- Bueno muy bien, esta noche vendrá a cenar el novio de Petunia, un chico llamado Vernon Dursley, Petunia casi no nos ha hablado de él – comento el señor Evans

- Ahh no sabia que Petunia tuviese novio! – exclamo sorprendida Lily

- Si tú encontraste a un anormal como tú para novio no veo por que yo no podría – dijo con marcado rencor Petunia que en ese instante entraba al comedor

- Petunia! No tienes por que decirle así a tu hermana! – dijo molesta la señora Evans

- Ella no se extraño de que yo pudiera encontrar quien se fijas en mi? ¡Claro como ella es la perfecta, la bruja, la preciosa y encantadora Lily a ella no la regañan! – dijo Petunia molesta por el regaño

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo y todos pasaron en silencio al comedor, James iba con la cabeza gacha pero Lily le apretó la mano, se sentaron y la madre de Lily sirvió la comida en un silencio casi sepulcral, James pese a la incomoda situación, seguía admirando las cosas muggles que había en la casa, especialmente el hecho de que todo era manual, sin magia de ningún tipo

- Dime James ¿en tu familia son todos brujas y magos? – pregunto el señor Evans curioso

- Si señor, desde hace varios siglos todos lo han sido – contesto James

- Entonces debes sentirte raro aquí, rodeado de cosas que no conoces, quizá hasta a los mago les desagraden – apunto el señor Evans

-es raro pero a mi me agradan estas cosas que usan, pero ni a mi, ni a mi familia nos ha molestado los que vienen de familias como la suya, aunque no niego que si hay un pequeño sector de la población mágica que si los desprecia, pero yo no veo razón alguna para ello – contesto James

- Me alegro, ninguno de nuestra familia había salido ni bruja ni mago hasta nuestra Lily, es magnifico, ella hace cosas muy grandiosas, transforma todo lo que le provoca con un simple movimiento – dijo admirado el señor Evans

- Bueno, no me extraña es la mejor bruja del curso – dijo James dedicándole una sonrisa – por ello obtuvo el premio anual que otorga el colegio al chico y chica mas destacado del año cuando llega a séptimo curso

- Bueno papa, a el fue el chico al que le otorgaron ese premio junto conmigo – dijo Lily abriendo la boca por fin

- Oh, felicitaciones – dijo sorprendido el señor Evans – entonces debe ser muy bueno en magia!

- esto no lo soporto ya! – dijo Petunia levantándose de la mesa y marchándose a su cuarto

- Espero disculpe a mi hija mayor, ella siempre ha tenido problemas para aceptar la condición de bruja de Lily – digo el señor Evans avergonzado por la actitud de su hija

- No se preocupe señor, entiendo – dijo James rápidamente

En ese día tuvieron una cena aun mas incomoda, ya que nadie menciono la procedencia de James y ocultaron asimismo, la condición de Lily, ante el novio de Petunia, un muchacho robusto con varias papadas y cabello rubio

- Parecía un cerdo con peluca! – decía James muerto de la risa a Lily esa noche al retirarse todos, estaban solos en la habitación de James (N.A./ ¿esa frase la han leído antes? Jeje PF cap 2)

Al día siguiente Lily bajo temprano y ya estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno con su madre cuando James apareció en la cocina

- Lily, no ha llegado alguna lechuza con El Profeta? – le pregunto

- No, aun no – pero apenas termino de decirlo una lechuza penetro en el reciento y dejo el periódico encima de la mesa frente a James, este se llevo a la boca la taza de te que Lily le había tendido y al abrir el periódico se sobresalto escupió el té que tenia y se atraganto

- ¿pasa algo James? – pregunto la madre de Lily mirándolo

- atraparon a un mortífago, lo llevaran hoy a Azkaban, los dementores le darán el beso si se descuidan – dijo James aun impresionado

- Ok, perdonen la indiscreción – dijo la madre de Lily al momento en que Petunia entraba en la cocina – ¿que es Azkaban, mortífagos y dementores? Y perdonen mi ignorancia en cuanto a las cosas de su mundo

- Azkaban es la prisión de los magos, en un pequeño islote en el mar del Norte; los Dementores son los guardias de la prisión, son unos seres espantosos que absorben la alegría y la felicidad de las personas, absorben hasta el último recuerdo feliz hasta dejar a las personas con los recuerdos mas espantosos de su pasado, es horrible, si te dan el beso, significa que te aspiran el alma por la boca y sigues vivo pero sin memoria ni nada; por ultimo mortífagos se hacen llamar los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso mas poderoso que existe, son lo peor de nuestro mundo, solo buscan destrucción y poder, a cada rato cometen un asesinato quieren apoderarse de todo, incluso Hogwarts pero Dumbledore esta con nosotros y mientras el este estaremos seguros – dijo James con certeza

------------------------------------------

Bueno, he dicho que seria fiel a o que oficialmente se sabe, pero que llenaría muchos huecos de las cosas que creo han pasado y una que otra cosa para animar la cuestión, espero les haya gustado este capitulo 14 y los anteriores y me dejen sus comentarios, maldiciones, vociferadores y demás, allá abajo, en el botoncito de GO, sus Rewiews, se los agradezco

Recuerden que los rewiews es la forma de saber que un fic ha gustado o no, inclusive para quejarse por lo malo que es, es sumamente importante por favor, no sean flojos

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	15. Extasis

_Capitulo quince: EXTASIS _

Semanas después en el colegio...

- bueno, espero que terminen rápido, esas clases de Aparición me tienen enfermo – dijo Remus en el desayuno – no termino de agarrarle el truco

- Recuerda "las tres D: Destino, Determinación y Decisión" – recito Sirius burlonamente – sin embargo, a mas de uno de falta una letra

- ¿Cual? – pregunto Mary inocentemente

- La "D" "DE" evitar la escisión – dijo Sirius y prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada

- Definitivamente tú no tienes remedio Sirius Black – dijo Samantha molesta y se levanto de la mesa hecha una fiera

- Que le pasa a Sam? – pregunto Remus intrigado

- Tenemos problemas, ella espera que yo cambie, que sea serio y deje de ser yo mismo y no puedo, simplemente soy así, últimamente le irrita todo lo que hago –dijo Sirius algo indiferente

- Claro! Si contamos la última vez que colgaste a Severus como murciélago, los polvos Bulbadox que le echaste a Stebbins dentro de la túnica el día del partido contra Hufflepuff, el embrujo zancadilla a Lucius en medio de la cena de ayer y la maldición furnunculus que le hiciste al bobo de Romulus Vane no se porque podría estar molesta - dijo Lily severa – Vamos Sirius, tienes que superar esa etapa

- Lo siento pelirroja pero que tú hayas logrado una maravillosa trasformación de mi amigo Cornamenta, aquí presente, no significa que exista la redención para todos los demás – dijo divertido Sirius

- Bueno, es verdad que yo antes me divertía horrores haciendo esas cosas, pero ya no, me di cuenta que era momento de cambiar – dijo James dándole un beso a Lily

_I'm not a perfect person  
There are many things I wish I didn't do   
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday   
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you   
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

- Bueno, ya mañana empezamos a presentar los EXTASIS – comento Remus algo incomodo

- Yo espero que termine pronto, ya no aguanto los nervios – dijo MaryAnne

- Mary! Pero si eres una excelente alumna, como vas a estar nerviosa si siempre sales bien – dijo Sirius impresionado

- Bueno, pociones no se me da muy bien y ustedes lo saben – dijo ella avergonzada

- Todo saldrá bien, confíen un poco en si mismos – dijo James

- Eso intentamos, pero no todo es soplar y hacer botella – dijo MaryAnne medio pesimista

Los EXTASIS (EXamenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) al igual que los TIMOS estaban empezando en la segunda semana del mes de Junio y durante dos semanas los alumnos del colegio estaban constantemente sometidos a presión y mas de uno se tuvo que beber su dosis de filtro de paz para poder seguir estudiando, algunos de los alumnos tuvieron pequeñas crisis nerviosas y la señora Pomfrey era una de las mas atareadas que había en el castillo, atendiendo aquí y allá

- Saben? Deberíamos hacer una pequeña fiesta al terminar el próximo viernes – propuso Sirius al terminar la primera semana de exámenes

- Pues fíjate que mala idea no es – dijo Lily – creo que seria la primera vez en mi vida que lo sentiría como un merecido festejo

- Sirius... tu y Sam.. – pregunto Lily

- No andamos ya juntos... y creo que ella esta con Stebbins ahora – dijo Sirius sin ápice de malestar – están en su perfecto derecho de hacer lo que guste ahora

- Y tu que piensas hacer? – pregunto Mary

- Bueno, no me interesa salir con nadie por los momentos, tengo cosas más importantes en mente

- Tu sigues saliendo con Umbridge? – le pregunto Mary a Peter

- No, y si me lo preguntas, nunca llegue salir con ella, no tuve valor para pedírselo – confeso Peter avergonzado

- Colagusano hay que ver que tu eres tonto! – exclamo Sirius perdiendo la poca paciencia que lo quedaba

- Cuando me vaya, creo que voy a llorar, voy a extrañar el castillo y todas sus cosas – Exclamo Lily – fue emocionante cuando entre por primera vez, apenas podía creer que fuera bruja y estuviera aquí, me parecía un sueño

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayas venido, si no, jamás habría llegado a conocerte – dijo James sonriendo

- me gustaría que Remus estuviese aquí, no se como le pudieron dar permiso para irse a su casa en mitad de exámenes – exclamo MaryAnne algo nostálgica

Todos se miraron ¿le dirían a Mary la verdad acerca de Lupin? ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Lupin aceptaría que su secreto fuese develado?

- Porque todos se comportan de esa manera tan rara cuando hablo lo de Lupin?- pregunto MaryAnne

- ¿rara? – Pregunto Lily - ¿rara como?

- Todos se miran, como si supiesen algo que yo no se ¿que es lo que me están ocultando todos ustedes? – pregunto inquisitoria

- Nadie te oculta nada – dijo Sirius rápidamente – solo que nos extraño que lo nombraras así de repente

- sabes? Me parece raro eso de la enfermedad de Remus y su mama ¿no les parece? Además hace poco me acorde del boggart que tuvo Lupin cuando lo vimos en clase ¿no era una luna llena? Pareciera que todo apuntara a que es un Hombre Lobo, pero lo veo improbable ¿como Dumbledore aceptaría que entrase al colegio un licántropo? Es un peligro, podría morder a cualquiera de nosotros, pero algo curioso, la señora Rosmerta estaba diciendo ayer en Las Tres Escobas, que vio hace pocos meses a un hombre lobo en compañía de un enorme perro y un ciervo ¿todos esos animales juntos? Es raro, y dice que el licántropo casi la mordió, que ella corrió al local y atranco la puerta – Dijo - ¿como podría suceder algo así?

Todos palidecieron a la una ¡Estaban perdidos! Mary prácticamente lo sabía todo encajando piezas y no sabían como iban a poder salir de semejante lío

-----------------------------------------

Bueno, mis queridísimos lectores ¡Callejón sin salida! ¿Mary se dará cuanta que dio en el clavo? ¿Los chicos resolverán contarle la verdad? ¿Que hará Mary al saber que Remus es un Hombre Lobo? Esta todo muy difícil además... ¿que harán los merodeadores al salir del colegio?

Espero que sigan aceptando el fic como hasta ahora y aun más, espero de corazón que sea de su agrado y por favor, lo mas importante REWIEWS, son la forma de saber que tanto gustan una historia así que por favor, el mejor estimulo, tanto para hacerlo mejor como para seguir haciéndolo es que ustedes dejen sus comentarios abajo en el botoncito de GO y no vale la excusa de que no tenéis cuenta aquí, ya que ahora en pueden dejar sus rewiews todos, como anónimo y hacen feliz a esta humilde servidora que para ustedes escribe

A los que lo han hecho y siguen el fic muchísimas gracias por su constancias y sus palabras de verdad es muy importante y llena de satisfacción, saber que hay personas del otro lado de la pantalla a las que les gustan tu trabajo y lo siguen capitulo a capitulo

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


	16. Fin de la vida escolar

_Capitulo dieciséis: Fin de la vida escolar_

_Disclaimer:_

_-Remus: Anda, yo se que tu no eres mala conmigo, que no se entere por favor_

_- Claudia: esta bien Remsie querido, lo haré SOLO por que tu me caes muy bien – le da un beso en la mejilla a Remus _

_- Remus: ¿Entonces puedo contar con eso?_

_- Claudia: yes, sure _

_- Remus: ¿You can speak english? _

_- Claudia: in these history ALL we can Speak english, because ALL is made in England... except me, course_

_- Remus: Whatever you say darling_

Mary se relajo en su silla ese día después de preguntar y adopto una expresión ausente

- ¿Le modificaste la memoria? Gárgolas galopantes – exclamo James mesándose los cabellos en un gesto de nerviosismo

- Y que querías tu que hiciera? ¿Que la dejara expandir eso por ahí? – reclamo Sirius

- Bueno, no, pero no crees que se te paso la mano? – pregunto Lily

- Lo siento mucho, pero mejor esto a que todos lo sepan – sentencio Sirius

- Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta – Dijo Lily – mejor nos calmamos

Los exámenes terminaron una apacible tarde de mediados de junio y todos los alumnos disfrutaban del ultimo día de curso y en el caso de los de séptimo, el ultimo día en el castillo, ya que se irían al día siguiente para no volver, la mayoría recorría todo el castillo con nostalgia recordando sus siete años pasados allí, todas las cosas que descubrieron, que aprendieron, era triste saber que no volverían a ver a Hagrid yendo hacia el bosque prohibido en sus labores de guardabosque, que no volverían a desayunar en el Gran Comedor, ni asistir a los banquetes precedidos por Dumbledore, ni compartirían mas nunca dormitorio con aquellos con quienes entraron en aquel lejano primer curso y con quienes habían entablando una relación mucho más que amistad, casi como una familia, era un ambiente melancólico a todo dar, nadie en el fondo se quería ir.

- Cuanto voy a extrañarlas! – Dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos – prométanme que me escribirán

- Yo si, sabes que aunque me vaya lejos de ustedes siempre estaremos en contacto – dijo Samantha quien se iba a Francia a estudiar allá

- cuenten conmigo – dijo Mary quien iría de viaje con su familia a las Hebridas a visitar la reserva de Dragones

Esa noche seria el banquete de fin de curso, Gryffindor había vuelto a ganar la copa de Quidditch gracias a la buena actuación de Potter y Stebbins y la profesora McGonagall estaba contenta de poder haberle robado la posibilidad a Slytherin de alzarse en Quidditch

- Otro año que se va! – Exclamo Dumbledore al iniciarse el banquete – Y nos toca despedirnos de nuestros compañeros de séptimo que terminan hoy su educación mágica, espero que al irse de aquí, tengan las cabezas mucho más bonitas y llenas que cuando atravesaron las puertas por primera vez – todos sonrieron – me imagino que si y es hora de entregar la copa de las casas, en cuarto lugar con 325 puntos la casa de Hufflepuff, un aplauso para ellos; en tercer lugar con 387 puntos la casa de Ravenclaw, en segundo lugar con 395 puntos la casa de Slytherin y primer lugar con 425 puntos la casa de Gryffindor, Gryffindor gana la copa de las Casas, bien hecho Gryffindor

De repente toda la mesa de Gryffindor prorrumpió en aplausos y exclamaciones de alegría por haber derrotado a Slytherin, aunque por poco margen pero igual ganaron, en la mesa de Slytherin un grupo miraba con intenso odio a los merodeadores, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y otros más que cuchicheaban sin participar en la alegría general

- Extrañare la cara de Quejicus cada vez que les ganamos en algo – dijo Sirius nostálgico

- Bueno chicos, fiesta en la sala común para celebrar nuestra ultima noche aquí! – grito un alumno de séptimo

- Buena idea! – exclamaron todos la unísono, ya habían celebrado una el día que finalizaron los exámenes pero otra nos les vendría mal (N.A./parranderos...cuando sean grandes les va a gustar!)

Sirius y James usaron la capa para ir a las cocinas por última vez y trajeron pasteles de caldero, empanadas de calabaza, relámpagos de nata y chocolate, y después, un montón de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, uno consiguió un tonel de hidromiel con especias traído de contrabando desde Hogsmeade y otro mas consiguió unas cuantas botellas de Whisky de fuego

La fiesta estaba de lo mas animada todos estaban divirtiéndose y celebrando el hecho de haber culminado sus estudios en Hogwarts y que de allí en adelante, ya se podían considerar magos adultos y capacitados, algunos ya estaban preparando sus postulaciones a algún cargo en el Ministerio, en el hospital San Mungo, en Gringotts, en muchos sitios, ya saldrían de allí al día siguiente en el expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a su vida, sus sueños, sus aspiraciones para un futuro prometedor

- Oh rayos! – Clamó Sirius – creo que tendríamos que hacer una última broma antes de irnos definitivamente

- ¿que piensas hacer Black? – grito una de sexto curso que siempre había estado pendiente de él

- Si lo digo no es sorpresa! – grito Sirius

- Voy a extrañar el castillo, nunca había sido tan feliz como aquí, encontré a los mejores amigos que cualquiera podría desear – dijo Remus con un dejo de nostalgia

- Lo que viene será mejor que lo que dejamos atrás – dijo Lily

Sirius salio de la sala común en medio de la intriga de que iría a hacer...

- Lily! – grito James en medio de la fiesta y se acerco a ella medio eufórico

- Que pasa? – pregunto ella

- ven conmigo – y la saco de la torre de Gryffindor

- A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN! – grito la señora gorda pero ninguno de los dos le hicieron caso

James salio del castillo y la llevo al haya donde solían sentarse cerca del lago

- ¿para que me trajiste aquí precisamente ahora? – pregunto Lily curiosa y a la vez extrañada

- Lily ¿que dirías si yo te pidiese que te casaras conmigo? – pregunto algo nervioso James (N.A./pobrecito... lo difícil que es pedirle matricidio a alguien ¿dije matricidio? Oh perdón había querido decir matrimonio jeje)

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que nos casemos? – pregunto sorprendida en extremo Lily

- Bueno, eso fue lo que quise decir – dijo James algo apenado de no haberlo dicho mas directamente

Lily sonrió – Si, me gustaría – contesto

- Entonces ¿entonces aceptas casarte conmigo? – pregunto James algo mas eufórico

- Si, tonto, ya te dije que si – contesto Lily y se colgó de su cuello y lo beso largamente hasta que finalmente se separaron

- Eso me recuerda que te compre algo – dijo james revolviendo en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacando una cajita de terciopelo color negro, lo abrió y un hermoso anillo de compromiso salio a relucir

- me entere que en los muggles se usa eso de pedir matrimonio con un anillo así que la ultima vez que me escape del colegio (tu ni te enteraste) lo compre para hacerlo como creo que tu esperabas que sucediese cuando alguien lo hiciera y quise ser yo ese alguien, la persona que espera compartir contigo su vida, que espera formar una familia contigo, que desea vivir y disfrutar a tu lado Lily (N.A./ que tierno... quizá algo cursi pero decididamente tierno)

Lily levanto por fin la vista y miro a James con lagrimas en esos ojos esmeraldas, embargada por la emoción, nunca pensó que todo lo que empezó un primero de septiembre hace casi ocho años terminaría así, que él se esmerase por complacerla a tal punto que no descuidara ni un detalle, que pensara en un futuro en común, algo tan lindo y ese lado de James que poco a poco empezaba a conocer, el hombre detallista y amoroso que había detrás de ese arrogante jugador de Quidditch, es algo que definitivamente la dejo sin palabras

- Gracias James – dijo con una sonrisa pese a que tenía los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta por la emoción – es lo mas bello que alguien me ha dicho en toda mi vida y me alegro que seas tu, **_PRECISAMENTE TU_**

- Lily yo te amo y lo que mas quiero es ir corriendo a la sala común esta noche, que es la ultima que estaremos aquí y gritarles a todos que dentro de muy poco tú serás mi esposa, quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que estoy muy feliz de que me hayas aceptado – dijo James eufórico

- Yo también te amo James, pese a que durante mucho tiempo peleamos y no nos podíamos ver

- Bueno, yo trataba de llamar tu atención, de todas las chicas de aquí quien siempre realmente me intereso fuiste tu, desde aquel día del tres cuando nos conocimos – dijo el abrazándola – ¿Recuerdas?

- Nunca se me va a olvidar ese día y todo lo que paso – contesto Lily

- Me alegro, por que ese solo será el comienzo de una larga historia – sentencio James

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras...

- MALDITO SEAS BLACK! – gritaba desaforado un Severus Snape con el pelo púrpura brillante y forúnculos por todo el cuerpo que trataba de coordinar, sin éxito, sus pasos

- HASTA MÁS NUNCA QUEJICUS – grito Sirius partiéndose de la risa y corriendo a la sala común de nuevo

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor...

- ¿¿QUE HICISTE? – preguntaron todos a coro muertos de la curiosidad

- Bueno, mañana no podrá borrarlo así que se deleitaran la vista seguramente

Al día siguiente un enojadísimo Severus Snape tomaba el expreso de Hogwarts en medio de risas de alumnos de todas las casas a quienes les parecía muy divertido verlo con el pelo punk en púrpura que le había dejado la maldición de Sirius

- No permitan que se me olvide, pero por si a las dudas... – Lily saco de su mochila una cámara de fotos y le tomo una a Severus mientras era objeto de las burlas de todos al arrastrar su baúl en la estación de Hogsmeade

- Esa deberá ser la foto principal en nuestra casa – dijo James

- Puede que lo llegue a ser Potter- dijo la voz de Severus Snape – pero igual, todos, absolutamente todos ustedes me las van a pagar, tarde o temprano_, LA VENGANZA ES DULCE –_ solo esperare que llegue el día y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo

- Boberías – dijo Sirius al verle marchar – igual Quejicus nunca llegará a hacerlo

- A menos que termine como un seguidor del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... – dijo Peter

-Repito, boberías –dijo Sirius con desden y todos subieron a tren

Bueno este es el fin de todo aquí – dijo Sirius

- No Sirius, es el fin de una etapa solamente, lo bueno es lo que esta por venir de ahora en adelante para todos nosotros – dijo James con una enigmática sonrisa

_**Fin**_

_**Primera Etapa**_

--------------------------------------

¿Hola les gustó? Me piensan mandar a San Mungo por los Disclaimers? Se imaginan a Severus con el pelo púrpura brillante? Simple y sencillamente de película, (N.A./ muajajaja risa diabólica) bueno, maldiciones, Howlers, comentarios todo es muy bien recibido ya que me harán saber que tal les va pareció la historia, pero antes de despedirme quiero decirles a todos algo mas...

La segunda etapa va en camino, apenas he escrito como seis o siete capítulos de ella sin embargo, no los publicare hasta tanto no termine, no quiero correr el riesgo de que me quede fría y sin ideas antes del fin, pero vendra pronto

©laudia

HP es una marca ® propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

R E W I E W S

Por favor

Un fanfic con rewiews es un fanfic y autora feliz


End file.
